Your Vermillion
by sallyxlostxherxjack
Summary: A Kenshin OC story. Amaya was a slave turned warrior known as the shan shikaku. Amaya and Kenshin fought back to back during the revolution but now in these times of peace were wanderers who had separated. After years of wandering the two are reunited. What does the future hold, and will they ever be able to live the simple life they always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: this is a Kenshin OC story. Enjoy!**

Your Vermillion 1

I sat in the corner of my cell and waited and waited for Katashi to come with more assignments or beatings. The room was dark and quiet other then the sound of my breathing. It was starting to annoy me. Soon the door opened and one of my master's guards came in. He stalked over to me and lifted me by the hair. "You are going to have a visitor soon. So why don't we have a little fun with you until the new one comes." he said and dragged me to my torture chamber. He chained me in the air and pulled out the cat of nine tails. A bowl of brown liquid was by his side. He dipped the whip into it and smiled. Sadistic bastard. The whip collided with my bare skin. It burned. Something was burning my skin off. It hurt so badly. He hit me again. "You feel that burning sensation your getting? That's a poison. It will soon go through your blood stream and will eventually kill you. Eating you from the inside out." the man grinned I cried out in pain as I felt the affect of the poison. I faintly heard the door open. "That's enough we need our little assassin to meet her new companion," another man said they took me down and threw me into my cell. I cringed and cried out in pain as my stomach felt as if it was on fire. I heard a groan not to far away. I sighed as the pain stopped but I knew it was only temporary. I looked towards the sound of the other person. "So who are you?" I asked, my voice echoing off the walls. "Why should I tell you?" A man's voice replied. "If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?" I asked the darkness. There was no response. "My name is Amaya what's yours?" I asked. "Kenshin." he answered simply. I knew that name well. He is the batousai. "Well it's nice to meet one of the greatest assassins." he hned. I shook my head and closed my eyes, slowly drifting to sleep.

I woke to another dream of bloody rain. I sighed and then cringed as the poison started to burn again. The door opened and Katashi walked in. a whip in hand. I took a glance at batousia. He was beautiful in the morning light. He had blood red hair with pale skin. His eyes were closed and he looked at peace. I looked back at Katashi. "Good morning master." I said bowing my head. He smirked at me. "Tonight you have another job. You are to kill Kogaru Katsura." my eyes widened. Katsura was a friend of my family now dead family. "B-but why?" I asked. "Because, I want him dead. And batousai works under him. If you kill Katsura we can keep the boy for ourselves." I glared dangerously and stood up to hit him but the pain of the poison seared in me, and I fell to my knees. I noticed Kenshin had one eye open. He wasn't asleep, that means he can maybe hit him for me. I held my stomach and screamed again. The wounds from yesterday reopened and bled as they widened. Katashi started to laugh. "What's wrong little girl? Can't you hit me?" he asked. I glared at him with pain filled eyes. I must have looked pathetic. "Here, you'll need this tonight." he said as he threw my sword into my room and leaving closing the door behind him. Kenshin sat up and looked at my pathetic form that lied in a ball. Tears of pain were rolling down my face. "T-t-that... bastard." I said through gasps. Kenshin gave me a cold glare. "Are you going to kill Katsura?" he asked. "No. I would never harm him. He was the only one who saved me. He's the reason why I'm alive." I said the pain started to fade and my body became numb. Batousai watched me closely as I used my sword to prop myself up. "How do I know your not lying?" he asked. I looked at him with week eyes. "Katsura was my fathers best friend. When I was little my family was murdered in front of me, if it wasn't for Katsura I would have been dead too. Katsura was badly wounded because of me and Katashi kidnapped me. I owe my life to Katsura. I would never harm him." I said staring down at the floor. Once again the door opened again. "Batousai, it's your turn to have fun." the man said. I glared at him and pushed myself up. I unsheathed my sword. "Leave batousai alone." I growled. My bright blue eyes narrowed and my voice had gone deep. "You are defying me?" He asked shocked. Kenshin watched as I stood. My legs were trying to give out and my body was tremors. "Yes, I'm defying you. I am not going to listen to your bullshit anymore." The man pulled his sword from its sheath. Kenshin stood and quickly pushed me out of the way and grabbed my sword. "Stand back." he said to me calmly. I couldn't do anything about it. I fell to the ground and watched. Kenshin quickly killed him. Another one of Katashi's men came. Kenshin killed him as well. He looked at me as I forced myself to stay standing. He sighed and quickly was at my side holding me up. Katashi then came to the room and glared at Kenshin. "It's bad enough that the girl defies me. But the batousai, I thought knew better than that." Katashi said. I looked over at Kenshin. His head was bowed and his hair shadowed his eyes. He looked up with daggers in his eye. Slowly helped me to the ground and then turned to Katashi. "I will not do anything that you wish. I work for Katsura and Katsura alone." Katashi sneered in disgust. "You apparently don't know what you're up against boy. That girl, if one of my men haven't of poisoned her, she would be able to kill you. I trained her and she has the strength of thousands of men. But she works under me because I know how to discipline her. And soon you will be too." Katashi went to punch Kenshin but Kenshin was quicker and moved to the side. He took my sword and tried to cut Katashi only to fail. "Kenshin, stop. You'll get yourself killed," I yelled as Katashi tried to slice Kenshin in half. I stood in front of the blade and blocked the blow by holding his arm. Kenshin stared stunned. I am half master's size and bleeding from every scar but I was still able to stop him. But it wasn't for long. The poison reacted again. I cried and fell to the ground causing me to drop my grip on his arm. This was master's opportunity. He back handed Kenshin across the face and brought him to the room. Some of his men found me and dragged me back into my cell.  
Katashi came back in a few hours and threw Kenshin into my cell. He then grabbed me and brought me to the room. I was chained up and whipped again. The poison didn't react which I thanked the gods for. After an hour of this he brought me back to my cell and threw me in. I groaned and landed next to Kenshin and looked over to him. There was some light from the moon shining through the rice paper walls. I saw the gouges all over his body. Slowly I dragged my self close to him. He looked me in the eyes. "Why?" he asked as I started to put pressure on his wounds to stop them from bleeding. "Why what?" I asked. "Why are you still here?" he asked me while he gasped in pain. I kept putting the pressure on the deepest wound with out answering him. "You could kill him, why don't you?" he asked. "It's not as easy as it looks. I can't just kill him and leave. If I so much as raise my hand to him his men surround me. And after a fight with Katashi I'll never be able to win against so many. Plus I wouldn't be able to do it now; the poison will soon kill me anyway. So why leave. There's no point. I won't be able to get to a doctor quick enough. And you, you will be killed if I can't help. I know you are the most famous assassin, but I have been hiding in the shadows and killing long before you. No one knows who I am. But, Katashi is known throughout japan. Everyone thinks that he is the one killing people. I have killed millions of people you have only killed thousands. Believe me when I say this batousia. If you try to escape on your own you will die." I said with a glint of sorrow lingering in my voice. I switched from wound to wound until he completely stopped bleeding. "Then we will escape together. Katsura will be looking for me. When he finds us then you can come with me." he said and I sighed. "I don't know when the poison will react so when it does. I'll just be a burden." I said with a sigh and leaned against the wall. "I'm not going to sit here and let them do this to me. And I won't let them continue on you. If that poison reacts then I'll just help you. We can get out of this," he said sitting up. Kenshin stared right into my glowing eyes. I looked down at the ground with a sigh. "You are persistent I'll give you that batousia. But you're a damn fool. How long do you think it will take Katsura to find you? I used to think the same way a long time ago. But the weeks turned to months. Months turned to years. That's when you accept the fact that no one is going to save you and you are never going to get away." he glared at me. "So you are going to give up. Let yourself die!" he yelled. "That's all I can do!" I yelled back. My sorrow filled eyes bored into his angry ones. "I have been beaten, I have been raped, and I have been forced into murder. It has been like this since I was 9 years old. I killed my first person at age 10. I lost my dignity at age 11. I have tried to escape at age 14 I was almost beaten to death afterwards. There's no way out." I said with sigh and I wrested my back against the wall. "If you can seriously think of a plan to get us out of here then I will help but if it's not good enough tomorrow night when Katashi puts me on the mission I will warn Katsura. No matter what my punishment and tell him where you are." I said and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Sorry it's a bit short but don't worry the next one is longer. **

Your Vermillion 2

I awoke the next morning and stretched. Kenshin sat in the corner and watched me closely as I tried to stand. "So batousia did you think of a plan?" I asked stretching my legs and walking around the room. I looked like a wounded animal as I stumbled a bit and my legs tried to buckle a few times. "I did." he answered. I looked at him with interest. "What is it?" I asked standing in front of him. He explained it to me and I thought it sounded like a good idea. Soon Katashi's men came in and glared at me. "Katashi wants to meat with you." I looked down at Kenshin with a nod and then to the man. When we got to Katashi's room the man left. "You want to see me master?" I asked walking towards him. "You are to kill Katsura tonight. If you fail you are going to be the one who will die. Batousai will be bait for him to come after you. Is that clear?" I nodded. That was perfect. Kenshin will be able to get away and Katsura will live. I smiled to myself. Katashi's men then escorted me back to my room and they handed me my sword. I unsheathed it and saw how it was tinted pink. "If they want me to kill someone then they should at least give me something to clean the blade." I said and sighed returning it to its sheath. I sat next to Kenshin with a small smile. "You are coming with me tonight. Which makes the plan so much easier." He smiled back at me. It was beautiful on him. "So tonight we will get out of this place?" he asked. I nodded. In my mind though I knew that I wasn't going to get away but Kenshin would. The poison started to course through me again. All of my wounds reopened and I cried out and cursed to myself. It hurt so much. The wounds were getting wider and wider with every incident. I was beading badly. Kenshin held me up as my body tried to make me fall, putting pressure on the bleeding wounds. After so long it sopped and I gasped for air. "Are you alight?" he asked. I nodded and pulled myself away from him. I leaned against the wall he was at and sighed. "Today is going to be a very long day." I said with a sigh closing my eyes and let sleep claim me. I needed all of the energy I could get.

Kenshin began to shake me and I yawned and looked at him. "Your master is coming." I nodded and stood up. Katashi came in and put a chain around my neck. He tried to put one on Kenshin but I drew my sword and slashed Katashi's arm before he could. "Don't even try doing that to him." I was slightly protective of the samurai for some reason unknown to me. It was probably just an impulse. Katashi glared and smacked me. It didn't hurt as much. I seem to have been building immunity to him. "Now come both of you." He tugged on the chain around my neck and I fallowed like an obedient dog. Kenshin fallowed close behind me. It was dark and the only lights were the moon and the fireflies. If I weren't so lost in thought I would have been in awe at the beauty. "Now boy you are going to tell Katsura to fallow you that you need his assistance." Katashi said making me roll my eyes. Has he really become so stupid? Kenshin glanced at me and I smiled at him. He knew what to do. Katashi looked at me and held the chain closer to my neck. So I was on a shorter leash so to speak. I watched Kenshin run off towards Katsura. He was going to tell him to bring his other assassins and they will all attack Katashi. It was the perfect plan. I stood in silence. "Remember if you don't kill Katsura you are the one who will die." he said a sick smile in his voice. I nodded. Death was better than what I've been through. It would be a bonus really. Soon we heard footsteps. But it wasn't only Kenshin's it was more than ten men. I smirked and unsheathed my sword Katashi let off on the chain thinking I was going to attack Katsura. God he is stupid. I ran forward and he completely let go. I grabbed the chain and wrapped it around my own neck and ran to Kenshin's side. Katashi stared at me with menace. "You bitch!" he yelled and I smirked evilly. I looked at kenshin and we both ran at Katashi our swords drawn. He held two and I held only the one. We both attacked him and he had no weapon to defend himself against the two of us. "Now men!" Katsura commanded and the others attacked Katashi's men that were hiding. I completely forgot they were there. But it didn't matter as I slashed at Katashi and he blocked me with one hand and blocked one of Kenshin's attacks with the other but Kenshin took his other sword and stabbed Katashi in the stomach. Katashi dropped my sword and I stabbed in in the throat. "Have fun in hell master." I said as Katashi gasped for air. I ripped my sword down his throat until my sword met Kenshin's. Blood sprayed everywhere while we pulled out our swords and katsura handed both of us rags to clean them. I smiled at him and cleaned it. "Girl watch out!" Katsura yelled but it was too late. Senbon needles hit me in the back causing the poison to react. I cried out and Kenshin caught me before I fell. The last things I saw were Kenshin's deep blue eyes.

I woke up with a pain in my back and stomach. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in a room with windows and a stack of books to the side where kenshin leaned with a purple wrap around him. His sword was propped up next to him. He was so peaceful. I sat up and saw that i was wearing a black Hakama and black Kimono. The pants were baggy but I didn't mind. The pain soon was gone and I felt numb. I watched him sleep. He seemed so peaceful. It caused me to smile. Then it dawned on me. "I...I'm... I'm free." I said in disbelief and began laughing. Kenshin woke up startled. He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. I started to repeat I'm free over and over again. He sat next to me and just watched me. Soon tears of joy rolled down my face and he embraced me. I didn't mind at all. Hell... I could die today and be happy because I was free. Katsura walked in the room and kneeled next to us. Kenshin let me go and I wrapped Katsura in an embrace. It shocked him. I pulled away and stared him in the eyes. "You don't have a clue who I am do you?" I asked. He shook his head. "Figures it's been what ten years since that night. I'm not a little kid anymore" I said and his eyes widened. "Amaya?" he asked. "The one and only." I said with a true smile. I felt so happy. "Kenshin we are going to war tonight." Katsura said seriously. I looked a Katsura. "I can help." Katsura looked at me in thought. "No." Kenshin said catching me off guard. "We might have been able to get the poison out of you but you are still wounded." Kenshin said. "You got it out of me?" I asked. "One of the doctors did actually. And I agree with Kenshin. You are in no condition to fight." Katsura said with a nod. "Fine, then I will help after I heal." I said with a sigh. "Why do you want to fight so badly?" Katsura asked. "Because it's the only thing I'm good at. That and I want to repay you and Kenshin. If it hadn't been for either of you I would be dead." I said looking at Kenshin. He nodded and left. Katsura sighed. "Fine then. Once you heal you will help serve." I nodded and yawned. "You should get some rest and when you wake up I will send one of the women to give you food." I nodded and laid back down he left the room right as I fell asleep.

The war had ended. I stood next to Kenshin on a hill looking over the town. "What do we do now?" I asked and he shrugged. "I don't know, but I promised Tomoe that after the war I would never kill again." He said turning away from the town. "I think I'll try to protect people now too, without killing others." I said with a smile. Kenshin handed me a black ribbon to match my black outfit. I tied my hair up with it. "So you'll never forget me." he said. I gave him the long white ribbon that was tied around my forehead. He tied it in his hair and I smiled at him. "So you will never forget me." I said. "I guess this is goodbye.," he said. "For now." I answered and walked off in one direction as he walked in another.


	3. Chapter 3

Your vermillion Kenshin 3

It's been years since I've seen Kenshin and I cant help but miss him. I've become a wondered with a reverse blade sword as my weapon. Dreams of the war and Katashi still haunt me and the dreams of Kenshin keep me going. I wish I could see him again. I've been looking for. I want to at least see what's become of him. As I walked down the streets of Tokyo, people gave me looks and would point at my reverse blade. Soon men in police uniforms surrounded me. "Miss you are under arrest for carrying a sword." I just looked at them. "What is the problem with carrying a sword if it isn't being drawn?" I asked. "It is against the law," one said. "Are you resisting arrest?" another asked. I shook my head. "There is no reason to arrest me." I said and the police drew their swords on me and I just watched lazily. They attacked me and I jus swiftly dodged each one. "I only draw my blade if necessary." I said as I ducked under a sword to avoid it. A woman that was just walking by got caught up in the battle was about to get sliced. I ran in front of her and unsheathed my sword and blocked the attack. "This woman is an innocent bystander don't get her involved." I said and knocked their weapon away from me. She jut stared at my sword. All of the police officers attacked me at once and I jumped in the air out of the way. I did a flip and kicked one of the officers in the face. He stumbled back and I sheathed my blade and punched another one. My strength never weakened since the war, I had only gotten stronger. I elbowed another one but he also managed to cut my arm. I punched him in the face. It didn't take long to fight and knocked them all out. I stood in the middle of a circle made with their unconscious bodies. People stared in awe and I walked away careful not to step on one of them. "Wait miss!" a girl yelled from behind me. I looked back and saw the woman who almost got killed. She was wearing a purple kimono and her long black hair was pulled away from her brown eyes. "Hmm?" I asked. "Thank you for saving Me." she said with a bow. I nodded and kept walking. She ran up behind me. "So what's your name?" she asked. "Amaya." She didn't seem to get the hint that I didn't want to be bothered. "Well Amaya I think I should take you out to the Akabeko to thank you." she said and I shook my head. "No it's alright but thank you." I said with a small smile and tried to think of a way to get away from her. "Well do you have a place to stay?" she asked. "No I do not but I shall be fine thank you miss." I said hoping that would make her leave. "Oh why don't you stay the night at my dojo? I want to repay you." she pleaded and I sighed. "Miss it's ok I would have done it for anyone." I said and weaved myself through a crowd and thankfully lost her. I found refuge under a small bridge and sighed. I wrested my hand against the stone and started to fall asleep.

Kenshin's P.O.V.

I was doing errands for miss koru while she went out to get a new kimono. On my way home I saw her and she looked upset. "What's wrong miss Kaoru?" I asked. "All I wanted to do was thank her. Where did she go?" Kaoru mumbled to herself not paying attention to me. "Where did who go?" I asked and she looked up at me. "This girl. I wanted to thank her for saving me." she answered looking around. "What did she look like?" Kaoru stopped to think for a moment. "She had bright glowing blue eyes, long raven hair that was tied with a black ribbon and she was hearing all black. Oh, and she had a reverse blade sword." My eyes widened. "Did she say her name?" I asked hoping it was whom I thought. "Yeah, it was Amaya." I dropped the rice in shock. Amaya was here? "Kenshin? What's wrong?" koru asked as images of my friend flashed past my eyes. Ones of pain, joy, and sorrow. I saw the way I held her and comforted her the nights she dreamed of Katashi. The nights when she was wounded I would bandage her and she would defend me to her last breath. "What way did she go miss Kaoru?" I asked. "I don't know she got lost in the crowd." she said. I sighed and picked up the rice. "I'll see you at the dojo?" I said and left her standing there. I dropped off the food and went back out. I was going to go to look for her.

After looking for hours when it started to rain. The rain reminded me of her. She used to smile every time it rained. I went over a bridge and that's when I heard a sigh of content come from behind me. "You know the rain is the only way to erase your pain?" I turned to face the voice and my breath caught in my throat. Her eyes became even brighter and glowed through the rain her lips became as red as blood and she still wore the same thing she always has but it was clinging closely to her curved body, along with the black ribbon. She was still beautiful.

Amaya's P.O.V.

Kenshin was different now. His hair has become thicker and lost its bright blood color. His eyes have become softer and were now violet instead of dark blue and his one dark blue kimono became purple from fading. I smiled at him. He changed so much. We both studied each other until I couldn't contain myself any longer. I ran at him and hugged him tightly. He hugged me back and buried his face into my hair. We let the rain pour over us. "I missed you so much Kenshin." I sighed into his chest. "I missed you too Amaya. That I did." he mumbled into my hair. I felt so safe. I always felt safe with him. He pulled away and smiled. "Come on miss Kaoru will be worried that I'm gone that she will. And i don't want you getting sick that I don't." he said and I hesitated. "Are you sure?" I asked. "Yes, miss Kaoru still wants to thank you for saving her earlier." I looked at him with confusion. "Who is miss Kaoru?" I asked. "A friend of mine." he answered. "Com on, let's get you inside before you catch a cold." he said and he held my hand and took me to wherever this Kaoru lived.

When we got there the girl from earlier ran to Kenshin. "Kenshin you're alright!" she yelled. He smiled at her as I stood silently to the side and watched. A young boy ran over along with another man. I watched as they talked to him. I felt out of place. They finally let Kenshin through the door and I fallowed him. "Oh! I never noticed you were there! Wait you were the one that saved me earlier," the girl Kaoru said happily. I smiled at her and nodded. "Amaya, is an old friend of mine I haven't seen her since the revolution." I still felt odd here and stared down at my feet. "Oh, so that's why you were surprised to hear her name." Kaoru said and I looked at Kenshin with curiosity. "Just my name surprises you?" I asked playfully he blushed and scratched the back of his head laughing nervously. "I always hear your name everywhere." I said rolling my eyes at him. No one mentioned my name. Actually no one knew my real name. Everyone called me shan shikaku (beautiful assassin) "so missy how long have you known Kenshin?" the man asked. "Since before the revolution. I think I was 18 then." That memory of when we met was both a painful and a happy one. "So Kenshin are you going to tell me your friends names, or am I going to talk to complete strangers?" I asked him. "I'm sorry. Well you have met Kaoru and this is Sanosuke and this is Yahiko." I looked down at the boy and he was ogling me. "I was just going to make dinner so please relax." Kaoru said. "She barely knows you and your going to poison her with your cooking." Sanosuke said causing me to chuckle. "Amaya, is a good cook maybe she can help you." Kenshin offered and I shook my head. "No it's all right Kaoru can cook," I said. "She'll poison you." Yahiko snickered and received two punches in the head from Kaoru. "If you want you can help Amaya." Kaoru said with a smile. "I don't mind," I answered. "Alright fallow me," she said happily grabbing my hand and dragging me with her to the kitchen. "We are having stew and rice balls tonight," she said got everything we needed. "What kind of stew are we making?" I asked watching her pull out many different vegetables and seasonings that I've never seen put into a stew. I used to be a cook with he other women at the inn to pay for my stay there. "We're making beef stew," she answered and I raised an eyebrow. "Then you don't need oregano, cucumber, asparagus or," I stopped and smelled the one thing of seasoning. "Or paprika." I said putting back these things. "Then what do I need?" she asked. The boys were right she was trying to poison me. "Well you need potatoes, onion, beef cubes, carrots, water garlic and some salt." I said as I found all of the things and laid them out. "Oh." she said and watched me peel carrots. "You'll need to boil some water and peel potatoes." I instructed she nodded and did as told. She sat next to me and peeled potatoes at a very slow pace. I was done peeling the carrots and started to chop them quickly. "Where did you learn to cook?" she asked in curiosity. "My mother taught me when I was very young. I also used to help cook at the inn that Kenshin and I staid in." When I finished I placed them in the pot and grabbed the beef. "I'm sorry I don't have it in cubes." With a shrug I took it out of the package and started to chop it into cubes. "It doesn't matter it just takes a little longer to make." I said with a smile and by the time I was finished Kaoru was finally done with the potatoes. I dropped them in the pot and stirred it. "Can you hand me the garlic please?" She nodded and handed it to me. I crushed it in my and then dropped it in. Then grabbed the salt and dashed some in all while stirring. I stopped and leaned against the counter. "So how long has Kenshin been here?" I asked. "Not that long." she answered. "How close were you too him?" I smiled at the thought. We were very close. I remember the different times he comforted me, and the nights I had stayed up a week straight defending him while he tried to heal. "I was very close to him." she looked over to me with interest and a hint of jealousy. I didn't pay attention just let myself rest in memories. "Amaya, can you help me make rice balls next?" she asked. I got out of my trance and with a nod began cleaning off the counter while she took out everything that we needed to make them. When she formed them they turned into blobs. I sighed and kept forming mine in to perfect circles. "How come you and Kenshin can make them so perfectly?" she said aggravated. "Because you aren't packing it and forming it right. It's like you're playing with clay." I said making a bunny out of it. "Kenshin makes them too." she said with a slight pout causing me to smile. "I taught him how too make them like this." I said and formed it back into a ball. After we finished the rice balls I checked the stew and it was ready. I put out the fire underneath it and got bowls and plates out. "I'll set everything up. Thank you Amaya." she said. "No problem." she left the room and I fallowed her with the pot in hand I set it down and went back to get the rice balls. When I came back everyone was sitting around the food. "This looks really good." Sanosuke said. "Smells good too." Yahiko agreed. They served themselves and Yahiko and Sanosuke took in deep sighs of content. I shook my head and slowly ate the food. "This is good Amaya." Kaoru said I just shrugged and kept eating. "It could use some more beef and be just a bit thicker." "I think it's great." Kenshin said taking a bite out of the rice balls. "It's better then anything Kaoru's ever cooked." Yahiko said snickering but received a punch by an angry Kaoru. I watched the others joke and laugh making me feel so out of place. I didn't belong. Kenshin watched me out of the corner of his eye. "So Amaya what have you been doing all this time?" Kenshin asked. "Exactly what I said I would do. I've been helping people by using my reverse blade." I said looking back at my sword, which wrested against the wall. "How about you?" I asked. "I've been doing the same as you. One night while I was wandering I wound up here. Miss. Kaoru took me in and soon we found Yahiko. Then we met up with Sanosuke. Miss Kaoru took all of us in." I looked down at the floor. "I'm glad you've found happiness." I haven't found anything; accept a little boy I looked after him and he traveled with me. He became almost like a son, but one night we were attacked and he was taken from me. I vowed that I would find the one who did it and murder them. "Have you met anyone in your traveling?" Kaoru asked. I closed my eyes and the young boy's face played in my mind. "I found a boy named Soujiro. He was stolen from me a few years ago when we were attacked." I said my eyes narrowing. "I'm sorry Amaya." Kenshin said putting a hand on my shoulder. I put on my fake smile again. "It's alright, I know that I'll find him some day." I stood and grabbed my sword. "Where are you going?" Sanosuke asked. "It's raining, I'm going out for a while. I'll be back, promise!" I left out the back door and went into the woods. It was so peaceful. The rain pounded in rhythm against the trees, ground and my self. I hummed to myself and then decided to sing.  
"Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?  
Feels like forever  
Within my heart are memories  
Of perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

We've seen our share of ups and downs  
Oh how quickly life can turn around  
In an instant  
It feels so good to reunite  
Within yourself and within your mind  
Let's find peace there

When you are with me, I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My sacrifice, My sacrifice

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

My sacrifice."

A chill was sent down my spine and it felt as if someone was watching me. I looked around making myself aware of my surroundings. And that's when I felt a presence. When I turned around I was face to face with Kenshin. With a sigh of relief I relaxed and smiled at him. "It's ben a long time since I've heard you sing." he said with a smile. "Bet it's one thing you didn't miss." He shook his head and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I missed it actually. I missed everything about you," he said. "Yeah and I'm a monkey's uncle." I said with a snort. He shook his head and wrested his chin on the top of my head. "You know I missed you," he said. I nodded and nuzzled his neck with my face. "I know you did," I said and he ran his hands up and down my sides. "That boy you mentioned...how old was he?" he asked. "He was 10 when they took him away. It's been seven years since I've seen him. He was like my son." A single tear rolled down my face. "You'll find him Amaya. I know it," he said. It kept pouring and I got an idea. "You know Kenshin, I haven't had a friendly spar with you in a long time." I said with a smirk making him chuckle. "No we haven't." he said. "Why don't we have one now. For old times sake huh?" I asked and got into a fighting stance. He got into his own. "If we must." he said with a small smile. I unsheathed my sword, as did he. We both ran at each other and our blades clashed as the thunder did simultaneously. We jumped away from each other and I shot myself back into the air and at him. As he was about to block I disappeared and was behind him but he was still able to defend. "You know me to well." I said with a smile. "Yes well you haven't changed in all the years we've known each other, that you haven't." he said and pushed me away. I giggled and he ran at me. Kenshin was about to stick his sword into my shoulder when I sidestepped. "Does this seem like deja vu to you?" I asked as he swiped his sword but I ducked just in time. "Yes I was thinking the same thing," he said and I went to slash at him but he blocked. It went like this for a while until the rain stopped and the moon shone brightly. "Awwwwwwe, that's no fair. The weather cheated." I whined childishly. He chuckled and we sheathed our swords. Neither of us had a scratch. "I think we've had this fight before, that I do." I laughed and nodded. "Yeah I do too. I think it was back when I was still healing and I was trying to convince you to let me help in the war." I said remembering the deal we had. "Come on, it's cold," he said and I fallowed him out of the forest and back to the dojo. The others were inside and were watching the two of us. Sano with a smirk, Kaoru was trying to hide her jealousy, both probably thinking we did something perverse. Yahiko wasn't worried. "What were you two doing outside for over an hour?" Kaoru asked slightly fuming. "We were sparring. It's more fun in the rain," I said with a smile. "Who won?" Yahiko asked. "Neither of us. We stopped when the rain stopped that we did." Kenshin said. "I bet I could beat you if I really wanted too." I said causing Sano and Yahiko to snicker. "No one could beat Kenshin," they said and I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? How about it Kenshin what was the score between us?" I asked and he thought for a second. "5 to 10 I think." he said thinking. "Who had 10?" Kaoru asked in amazement. "Amaya does." Kenshin said scratching behind his neck. "You two are lying!" Yahiko exclaimed eyes almost bugging out of his head. "They didn't name me shan shikaku for no reason," I said with a grin. I love seeing others reactions to my confession because they never believe me. "You're shan shikaku?" Kaoru asked surprised. I nodded. "Mm hmmm. Anyway, I'm kind of tired. Do you have a room I could stay in for the night?" I asked. Kaoru nodded. "Yes, fallow me." she said happily and led me to a plain room with a mattress rolled up in the corner and a dresser off to the side. "Thank you Miss Kaoru." I said and bowed. "You're welcome. I will see you tomorrow," she said and with and left after returning the gesture. I stripped off my wet clothes and wrested my sword against the wall. I went to the drawer and found a pair of white hakama and a kimono, which I gratefully put on. I rolled out the mattress. I got comfortable stared at the ceiling. "Goodnight Soujiro" I said to no one and began to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Your Vermillion 4

I woke up to sun shining into my room and with a yawn I stood up and quickly got dressed. I strapped my sword to my hip and walked out to the deck and saw Kenshin sitting on the end staring at the sunrise. A smirk played upon my lips and I snuck up behind him without any sound. "Beautiful sunrise isn't it?" he asked just as I was about to cover my hands over his eyes. With a huff I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "How do you always know I'm the one behind you?" I asked kneeling next to him. "You're the only one that wakes up this early and the only one that smells like white plums." he said and a small smile crept upon my face. He remembered my scent. "I can't believe you remember all of this," I said switching to sitting cross-legged. "It's hard to forget you. If it wasn't for you I might have been died. You almost gave up your life for me." I wrested my head on his shoulders. "I would probably still be a slave too Katashi if it wasn't for you. You gave me something to protect and live for. I would have let the poison eat me away." He wrapped an arm around my waist. We sat in silence for a while until Sanosuke came over. "Morning you two. Hey Kenshin come with me to do something important today." he said sitting next to Kenshin. "Sure." "How about you Amaya, you want to come?" he asked and I shook my head. "Kaoru will probably need my help around the dojo." "Alright suit yourself come on Kenshin." Sano pulled Kenshin away and I watched the last of the sunset. When it was over I went inside and got out a rag and bucket. I prepared it for cleaning and brought it back to the house to clean the floor. While I was running back and forth Kaoru came out of her room and watched. I felt her presence but said nothing. "You don't have to do that if you don't want to Amaya," she said and I looked at her with a smile. "I don't mind. It's the least I can do." She got her own rag and helped me. "Do you know where Kenshin went?" she asked me as I sat up and leaned against the wall. "He went out with Sano." I said shrugging. She started fuming and ranting about Sano. I ignored her and watched as Yahiko tried to sneak up on her. He was right behind her and yelled boo, but it didn't even phase her she was to busy ranting about where Kenshin was. I stood up and walked towards him and decided to drag him away so he didn't have to listen to her ranting and get in trouble by saying the wrong thing. "What's wrong with her?" he asked me. "Kenshin is out with Sano," I said shrugging. "Sano is probably having him help with gamboling again." I shook my head and stared at the sky. "Amaya?" Yahiko asked and I looked down at him. "What?" "Will you train with me?" he asked. I shook my head. "I can not, I do not know the right way to train you." Suddenly I was lost in thought and memories flashed before my eyes.

I felt pain through my whole body. "You idiot, you're doing it wrong!" I was kicked again. "You have to hold it like this now attack." Katashi barked and I ran at him as fast as my exhausted body could go. As I swung my sword Katashi blocked and cut me down my chest. "We won't stop until you can do this, even if it kills you."

"Amaya, Amaya, you in there?" Yahiko asked. I nodded. "How do you not know how to train someone?" he asked. "It's a long story that someone as pure of heart like you should not hear." I said and he looked at me with an anime vain while yelling at me about something that I didn't hear. I was still trying to push down a few tears. Kaoru soon came out and the two of them started training. I watched with my head wrested on my palm. Soon Kenshin and Sano were back and a girl was fallowing them. "We're back!"Kenshin's called to us. I got up and walked to meet him. "Hi, I'm sorry we're so late." Kaoru began fuming over the girl making me roll my eyes. I hugged Kenshin and whispered, "I need to talk to you." We parted just in time for me to watch Kaoru attack him. "This looks like a pretty run down place." The girl said looking at the dojo and I glared at her. "Who's that supposed to be?" Kaoru asked and I cocked an eyebrow in curiosity. "Let me introduce you to Ms. Megumi Takami she was being chased by several rude fellows." He said as the girl leaned on him. "But brave sir ken saved me". I gave Kenshin my what were you doing look. "So to make a long story short he was putting the moves on the woman he saved. Ha ha, I guess I can't leave you alone can I?" Yahiko said and I rolled my eyes at him and Kaoru got in his face. Kenshin started to explain what was happening which I had no desire to hear so I turned and went inside. Megumi was talking again and I tried to ignore her. I grabbed my sword and walked back out of the dojo back towards Kenshin. Kaoru was hitting him with her kendo sword me smile. "I'm guessing she fights with him like this a lot?" I asked and Sano nodded. "Yeah, she's not someone that you want to pick a fight with." Sano said. Kenshin was falling over but I was quick enough to catch him before he hit the ground. "Well I never, such a violent girl." Megumi exclaimed shocked. I looked at her strangely and helped Kenshin up. Megumi went next to me and started talking to Kaoru but I didn't pay attention. She apparently said something that got on Kaoru's nerves because Yahiko had to hold her back before she hurt the women. She seemed like the kind of people Katashi's men used to bring back with them for the night. I shook my head to get the thoughts of the past away. A shadow on the ground of a figure on the roof made Kenshin and I tense. We glanced at each other and had a silent understanding of what we saw but before we could do anything about it Megumi wrapped her arms around him. Now this angered me. I had my hand at the hilt of my sword but the figure was gone. Later after Kenshin got another beating I asked him if we could talk alone. "Sure Amaya." he said with a smile. "What are you two going to be gone for a couple more hours?" Sano asked teasingly. I received glares from both of the girls. "We won't be far just in the field." I said and started walking with Kenshin fallowing after me. I felt the others watching us but it didn't bother me. "What is troubling you?" he asked and I raked my fingers through my hair. "I keep getting flash backs of...Katashi." I said not looking at him. "What ones?" he asked now serious. "The trainings, the beatings, and the pain. It feels like they are happening all over again," I said sadly. "What triggers them?" he asked concerned clear in his voice. "They happen in my sleep still but, earlier Yahiko asked me if I could train with him today... I started to relive one of my training sessions." I said and Kenshin watched me sadly. "Amaya, he is long gone, he could never hurt you, or anyone else ever again that he won't." he said as he made me look at him. "Kenshin, will it be too much to ask to spar with me again? I need to get this feeling out of me," I said and he shrugged. "If it will make you feel better." he said and we both got in position. "Ready...go." we both yelled and clashed swords before jumping away.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

We all stood and watched them. "The two of them really know how to show they care about each other." Sano said breaking the silence. I watched amazed at the speed both of them were going at and the strength that Amaya had. Kenshin was struggling to hold her off. "Wow, she wasn't kidding when she said she could beat Kenshin." Yahiko said dazed and in awe. "Who is she anyway?" Megumi asked. "That's Amaya… a very close friend of Kenshin's." I replied remembering the way the two had acted around each other. Maybe they were even more. I thought sadly. I'd never have a chance if that were the case. "Kaoru, why don't you teach me moves like that?" Yahiko asked, as Amaya seemed to be flying in the air coming down as Kenshin was meeting her halfway. My eyes widened as the both of them met in mid air and blocked one another's attacks and landed never unlocking their swords. "I've never seen a girl capable of doing such things." Megumi said awe struck. "She is shan shikaku after all." Sano said and Yahiko nodded jaw dropped. I had almost forgotten about that. The two stood away from each other panting, neither having a scratch.

Amaya's P.O.V.

I took all of the anger I had left out on him, careful not to actually hurt the man. When I felt more tired than angry I sheathed my blade and Kenshin did the same. "You feel better?" he asked and I nodded. "Thank you Kenshin." I said and we both started walking back to the dojo where everyone still stood. "I'm glad I could help that I am." he said and I hugged him quickly before entering the dojo with a lot of stares from the others. I went into the room I staid in and closed my eyes to take a short nap before dinner.

Kenshin's P.O.V.

"Oh sir Ken did she hurt you?" Megumi asked. I shook my head and as a small frown tugged on my lips. "What's wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked distracting me slightly from my thoughts. "I'm worried about Amaya, that I am." I could see the whip that cracked down upon me when Katashi was trying to break me in and Amaya's bleeding body as I sat with her waiting for the poison to be removed from her bloodstream. "Why are you worried about her, she's fine." Yahiko stated but I shook my head. With the way she was attacking me it was easy to see she wasn't. "She has seen more pain and suffering in the war then me, that she has." I said thinking of Amaya when we first met, beaten, bloody and about to give up on living. "What happened to her sir Ken?" Megumi asked. "It is not my place to tell you, that it's not." I said and walked inside to my room next to hers.

Amaya's P.O.V.

I woke up to an explosion. As quickly as I could I grabbed my sword and ran outside where the others were. "What the hell is going on?" I asked as a big man came out looking for Megumi. "I take it your one of the obi wa ban group." Kenshin said. "Obi wa ban group, that's a name I haven't heard in a long time." I mumbled staring at the man before me. The man introduced himself as Hyottoko. "He's huge!" Yahiko yelled. "So we've got a big guy who likes to talk big too. Kenshin, let me try this guy on for size." Sano said and I started at him like he was insane. "Sano this guy is part of the Obi wa ban group we can't use brute force!" Kenshin said seriously. "I DON'T CARE WHO HE IS, IT'S NOT LIKE I WANT TO PROTECT THAT BROAD OR ANYTHING! BUT I'VE NEVER BACKED DOWN FROM A FIGHT AND I'M NOT STARTING NOW!" he yelled running at him. "NO SANO, HOLD ON A MINUTE!" I yelled as he punched Hyottoko in the stomach. I hoped to some form of god that he would be all right. Fire started coming at his face from Hyottoko's mouth in an attempt to burn Sano alive. I shielded my face and tried to avoid being burned myself. Sano barely made it out of it. "He's not a good listener." I said with a sigh. "You should no better then to play with fire." Kenshin said in an attempt to distract him. "I bet you can't even burn one hair on my head with little tricks like that." kenshin said drawing his sword. It definitely got his attention and he wasn't very happy. He started to breath fire at Kenshin but because of how close we were standing it was at me too. The both of us spun our swords like fans deflecting the fire away. "It's time to stop playing with fire." the both of us said as we put our swords at our sides. Kenshin and I stood ready to attack but Sano interrupted and told us he wanted to fight. I watched in silence as Sano ran through Hyottoko's flames. "That is a good decision it's much better to attack and get burned a little then to dodge it during battle and get burned a whole lot." Kenshin said and I nodded in agreement. "That is true, but is he going to be able to take that much heat?" I asked the worry for my newfound comrade clear in my voice. I was surprised and a bit relieved that he was able to go through the flames and then put his fist through Hyottoko's mouth punching him in the back of the throat. I smiled and began thanking the gods that he made it but my hopes were gone once Sano was punched in the face. I ran to his side and caught him before he hit the ground while Hyottoko threw up a bag that was in his stomach. Sano nodded a thank you to me and began teasing him about the bag being a trick and that he was out of them. Sano kicked him in the face and he fell back. Kenshin and I both let out breaths that I didn't even notice holding. "You got hurt pretty bad for just a piece of cake." Kenshin said and I smiled. "He's as big of a fool as you." I said to Kenshin and he smiled. Kaoru ran over to us. "Hey, are you three alright?" she asked. "Look at this, you're hurt, you won by just the skin of your teeth," she said to Sano. "Hmm didn't he though?" Kenshin stated. I nodded and gave Sano an approving look. We then heard the sound of rustles in the tree. "Who's there?" Kenshin and I asked. I then saw two darts going towards Megumi. As fast as I could I ran in front of it but not in time to stop Yahiko from getting hit also. I fell to my knees and the familiar sensation of poison coursed through my veins. "Yahiko, Amaya!" Kaoru yelled. Yahiko said something about being part of Kenshin's group too. "You idiot, it's poisoned." I said as my body began shaking. We both then fell forward. Kenshin caught me before my head hit the ground and Kaoru caught Yahiko. Memories started to flash before my eyes.

Kenshin's P.O.V

I was shocked as Amaya fell into my arms. It's just like that day all over again. I heard a laughing and then saw that man from before. "That's what the little brat and the girl get for butting in. There's no way they could last another hour. It's the ultimate attack of Beshime of the Obi wa ban group. I'll get rid of the rest of you too. Starting with that swordsman guy." but as he was speaking I had gently placed Amaya down and jumped in the air ready to attack. Right as I was about to make contact, he disappeared. "To think that swordsmen like you still exist in this world. I see we have taken our opponents too lightly. I'm sure I will fight you myself some day. Until then we'll leave this fight unfinished." a man said holding up Hyottoko and Beshim. He left as quickly as he came. 'He's good.' I then heard Kaoru and Sano talking about Yahiko and Amaya. I ran over to their sides. "Yahiko, Amaya." I said and Kaoru picked up Yahiko's arm. "We have to suck the poison out." she said about to put her mouth to the wound. "No." Megumi said placing her hand on Kaoru's shoulder. Kaoru glared at her. The two girls argued over how to help Yahiko and Amaya. I just saw the image of Amaya's pain. The poison that she had that ripped all of her wounds open. I looked at Yahiko with anger, he shouldn't have to feel this, he's still so young. "This is thorn apple poison, miss I'll write down the ingredients I'll need to make the medication immediately. Sir ken boil some water and bring some towels and any medication you have in this place. And you with the headband go to the ice store and buy as much ice as you possibly can. What are you all waiting for? Detoxication and recovery is a race against time! Hurry!" she ordered. We did as we were told quickly. Sano and I sat next to Amaya and Yahiko that were side by side. I heard Amaya try to speak through her pain. "Save Yahiko, first, he should be your first priority." she gasped before loosing consciousness again. I held her hand and waited for Kaoru to return with the ingredients. Yahiko, Amaya, please hold on.


	5. Chapter 5

Vermillion 5

Kenshins' P.O.V.

All night I sat and waited with Sano outside the dojo. We sat in silence lost in our own thoughts until Kaoru came to us crying. "What, what is it?" Sano and I yelled standing up. I was on edge, praying her tears didn't mean what I thought they did. "It's… Yahiko and Amaya." We ran into the house to see them both breathing right. "They'll be fine." Dr. Genzai said. I breathed out in relief and Sano smiled happily. "You are an evil woman missy. You took ten years off my life doing that." Sano said as Kaoru came inside. "Kaoru your tears were of joy that they were," I said smiling and she nodded. "Of course because they're lives were spared." Kaoru said and hugged me tightly. "In any case everything is alright that it is." I gasped out as she squeezed the air out of me causing Sano to grin. Kaoru bent down and started thanking Dr. Genzai. He smiled back at her and replied, "Thank whoever wrote this, it's very impressive. The ingredients for the antidote and how to mix them are perfectly written. The writer is not only knowledgeable in medicine, but is also a master of chemical drugs." Dr. Genzai said staring at the paper Megumi wrote. "You really can't judge someone by how they look. To think that Megumi is a master of chemical drugs." Kaoru said surprised. 'Miss Megumi's full name is Megumi Takani, I believe.' I thought to myself. The last name seemed to ring a bell.

I stared down at Amaya and Yahiko. I hope they will wake up soon and be well.

Amaya's P.O.V

A few days after Yahiko and I were up we were all sitting around the table as Megumi placed ohagi down on the table. It smelled amazing. "Kaoru, where's Sano?" Yahiko asked looking around. "He's not around. Maybe he went back home to take a nap." Kaoru said shrugging. "I'm sure Sano is tired from staying up all night with the patients, that he is." Kenshin said and I nodded. "He'll show up eventually I'm sure." Kaoru said but I wasn't really paying attention, I was too busy watching Ayami and Suzume trying to steal the ohagi. "I guess we'll just start the party to celebrate Yahiko's and Amaya's recovery." Kenshin said and we all started eating. We thanked Megumi because the food was really good. Yahiko started shoving them into his mouth and I laughed. "It's as good as Amaya's cooking." Yahiko said and I shrugged. "I'm not this good." I said and Kenshin shook his head at me. Kaoru asked Megumi if she could teach her how to cook ohagi and she nodded. Yahiko made a comment that caused Kaoru to punch his face down so he was covered with his lunch. We all laughed as Ayami called him a big ohagi. "You all are so friendly with each other. You're just like a family." Megumi said and I glanced at her from the corner of my eye. Yahiko and Kaoru disagreed with that statement which caused me to bite my lip to hold in my laughter. "They really are like quarreling siblings, that they are." Kenshin said and everyone laughed but Megumi. "So what's your family like?" Kaoru asked almost making me choke. I gave her a disappointing look. "I don't have a family. I'll go make some tea now." She said and left. "Did I just say something wrong?" Kaoru asked. Everyone staid quiet for a few minutes before we decided to fallowed her into the room. We were surprised to see Sano who began yelling at her about the opium. Kenshin and I stood across from each other. "Could it be that you're the daughter of Ryusei Takani?" Kenshin asked. "I knew your last name sounded a bit familiar." I said a bit shocked. The others looked at us confused. Megumi turned to us surprised. "How do you know my father's name?" she asked.

"Just as I thought, that it is." Kenshin said. "The Takani family from Aizu." I said sadly. "It's a family of doctors spanning from many generations." Kenshin continued. "However they got involved in the Aizu war. Between the imperial army and the Aizu clan." I said. "Mr. Ryusei ended up missing. Along with both brothers and their mother. Only the young daughter of the Takani family was left alive." Kenshin finished. "So that was Ms. Megumi." Kaoru said soaking the information in. "you must have been through many hardships." Kenshin said sympathetically. "The hardships and the pain I faced back then were much better then what happened afterwards. I came up from Aizu to Tokyo five years ago to become an apprentice under a certain doctor. what I didn't know was the doctor was partners with Kanryu and making opium. Then they had an argument and the doctor was killed. I was forced to make opium in his place." Megumi said. "Kanryu." Sano mumbled and then a memory hit him. "I strove to become a wonderful doctor like my father. Instead I ended up being forced to make lethal drugs. How many times I've thought of killing myself? Yet I couldn't go through with it." She cried. I knew how wanting to kill yourself felt. I've thought about it many times but I couldn't do it either because I was stopped by the thought of Kenshin and Soujiro. "So what was the reason you ran from Kanryu, Ms. Megumi?" Kenshin asked her. "I was forced to make a new kind of opium that could be largely produced cheaply. If such a thing reached the public it would be a disaster. So I took what I made…" she stopped and tried holding back tears. "Since only you knew how to make this new opium." I started. "Kanryu will pursue you, that he will." Kenshin finished. "Kanryu really is a villain! I can't forgive him!" Kaoru said angrily. "That group will not let up any time soon." Kenshin said and I nodded. "No sadly they won't." Both Kenshin and I stood, "it is better for you to stay here for now, that it is." Kenshin said and opened the door. "But…" Megumi started. "Do not blame yourself anymore." I said with a smile. "You have suffered long enough Ms. Megumi. Isn't that enough, isn't it. Is it alright Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin asked. "It's alright. I know how tough it is to be alone. If Dr. Genzai, kenshin and the others weren't around I might still be alone, just like you." Kaoru answered with a smile. Sano slammed his hand down on the floor and got up. "Oh man." He mumbled before he left, "Unfortunately I can't be good natured like you guys." He said and left the room. He stopped outside the door. "One of my friends is dead you know." He said and then left to his room. I sadly watched him go. "Right now Sano needs to sit and think things through. He will understand one day Ms. Megumi." Kenshin said and smiled. The two of us left and went to the back deck and stared at the clouds. I feel bad for Sano, it's not easy to live with the one who has killed your friend.

Later that night I visited Megumi. "Ms. Megumi?" I said before entering her room. "What is it Amaya?" she asked. "May I talk to you?" I asked she opened the door and I walked in. "what do you want to talk about?" she asked and I motioned for her to sit and I sat across from her. "I wanted to tell you that you really should stop thinking about suicide." I said she looked at me shocked. "I know the urge to want to just kill yourself and make the pain go away, I've contemplated it before but I couldn't bring myself to do it either because I thought of the two important people to me. Kenshin and a young boy named Soujiro. Ms. Megumi, if you think that death is the only answer to your problems, then think about all of the people in this dojo. They care about you and that should be enough to keep on living." I said and she stared at me bewildered. "If you do start debating it again, come to me and I will help talk you through it. I know how hard it is to be alone. For 15 years of my life I was captured and forced into killing. I was beaten once a day and every so often they raped me. One day he decided that he didn't want to beat me anymore because I bored him so he let his men do what he want. Then, there was the day they tied me up and whipped me with a cat of nine tails covered in poison. The poison would reopen every wound on my body without a warning. When he threw me back, that's when I met Kenshin, the two of us started talking and when my master came back for some reason, I protected him. But the poison reacted and I couldn't do anything. Kenshin took my sword and tried to fight him but I stopped him before he got hurt. My master then took him and he was beaten that night and so was I. I thought about just letting the poison kill me by not even trying to stop the blood flowing from every reopened scar. My wanting to give up angered Kenshin but he convinced me that he could think of a plan for us to escape. It worked pretty well. But I almost died again accept Kenshin saved me. As the war went on I thought of killing myself but I couldn't because that would mean Kenshin's rescue would all have been done in vain." I said and she listened and I think I might have gotten her to understand how bad suicide could be. "Kenshin saved you too, and so did Sano, don't let their efforts be in vain." I said and stood up. "Amaya, why are you telling me this?" she asked. "Because, you need to hear it from someone who's experienced it." I said and left. When I left her room Kenshin was standing outside. "How much did you hear?" I asked. "All of it." He answered and I started walking. Kenshin fallowed close behind me. "Amaya, this one thinks that what you did was a good thing that it was." Kenshin said and I smiled. "Yeah, I hope it was. It was a hard thing to do too, but I just hope it got through to her," I said and he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Kenshin, thank you." I said and he smiled. "You're welcome Amaya." he said and we were soon at my room. I removed his arm and entered my room and gave him a week smile. "Good night Kenshin." "Good night Amaya."


	6. Chapter 6

Your Vermillion 6

In the middle of the night I woke up from a nightmare. I panted and tried to calm myself. I closed my eyes only to be met with Soujiros smile. With a shake of my head I walked outside and stared up at the full moon. "Soujiro." I whispered sadly and felt my heart constrict. A tear threatened to escape but I forced it away. "What are you doing out here?" Sano asked sitting on the deck. "Couldn't sleep, you?" I asked sitting next to him. "Same thing." he answered. I nodded and sat next to him. "So why can't you sleep?" he asked me. I wasn't sure to answer or not, but I needed to talk to someone. "The young boy, Soujiro. Every once in a while I dream of him. Of how he was taken from me..."Sano place a loose arm around my shoulder. "That kid is probably thinking about you too." he said and I sighed. "So why are you awake?" He looked back towards the house. "That woman is the reason my friend is dead. I can't sleep in the same house with her," he said and I nodded. I understood what he was getting at. "I know it's hard Sano but, I don't believe it is entirely her fault. Yes she did sell your friend the opium and that is not something I am happy with her about but... she was forced into this type of life. She couldn't control what she was doing." I said and tried to push away the thought of my own past away. He didn't say anything. The two of us sat in a silence for a while until I finally stood up "try and get some sleep Sano." I left him after a light comforting touch on his shoulder to my own room where I tried to sleep but it didn't work. I hummed to myself the song I used to sing to Soujiro to help him sleep. Tears began to stream down my face and I didn't stop them. It's my fault that he's gone. If I just listened a little closer. If I were prepared none of it would have happened. He would still be with me. It took forever for the night to end. When the sun started to rise I wiped my eyes and sighed. Quickly I ran my fingers through my hair and untied it from the ribbon Kenshin gave me. Instead I tied it around my neck and let my hair fall down my back. It reached as long as Megumi's. I stood and left the room and saw I was the only one awake. I decided to start cleaning. It kept my mind away from things. I finished the floor with out even noticing the eyes watching me. As I walked out of the room with the bucket of water to dump it I heard footsteps. When I turned around with the empty bucket in hand I jumped in surprise at how close he was and then laughed. "Good morning Amaya." he said with a laugh. "Good morning Kenshin." I said and walked past him with the bucket and grabbed a broom to do the deck. Kenshin fallowed me with another broom and helped me. "So you're up early," he said and I shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." Kaoru was the next to be awake and saw us cleaning. "Good morning Kenshin, good morning Amaya." she said and both of us bowed. "Good morning Kaoru" we said together and she started her own chores. When Kenshin and I were done Megumi had been awake and already started breakfast. We put our brooms away and sat down to eat. The breakfast was amazing. "Thank you miss Megumi." I said and she nodded. "You're welcome Amaya." after we finished eating Kenshin went to chop fire wood and I helped Kaoru clean clothes and she let me borrow a kimono while we cleaned my own. "It's been a long time since I've worn one of these," I said with a laugh. I can't remember the last time I have actually. "You look good," she said and I smiled. "Thank you but I prefer wearing my other outfit." I said and she nodded. We hung out the clothes and saw Ms. Megumi washing dishes. "Would you like to take a bath?" Kaoru asked her and she nodded. "Thanks I'd love one." she said and the two of us started working to get it ready. "Thank you for all the help." she said and I shrugged. "I don't mind it. It's something a normal person does so I enjoy doing it." I said with a smile. It was nice not to be wondering and having a place to stay with friends. When the bath was finished Kaoru went to go get Megumi while I decided to take a break and Kenshin and Yahiko worked on the fire. "Kenshin, it's miss Megumi." Kaoru came back saying with a note in her hand. "Is that from her?" I asked and she nodded. "It says she's going back to Aizu." she said handing Kenshin the letter. "The least she could have done was say bye to us in person before she left, I never even had a chance to thank her for saving me." Yahiko said and the first thing I thought was something bad happened. "It doesn't make sense for her to go back to Aizu." Kaoru commented and Kenshin looked up. "No one is waiting in Aizu except Kanryu Takeada." he crushed the note and both of us said damn at the same time. "We have to go get her she can't go back to that life style." I said and ran to the clothes that we had hung up. I pulled my still damp clothes down and quickly got changed in my room and tied my hair back up with the ribbon. I grabbed my sword and met the others out side. "Let's go." Kenshin said and I nodded. The two of us took off running with Yahiko and Kaoru fallowed after us. "I will not loose someone else." I growled out and pushed my body as fast as it could go. It didn't take us to long to get there. We saw Sano kneeling in pain. "Are you alright Sanosuke?" Yahiko asked. "Yeah don't worry about me we got to save her." Sano said and we looked up to Beshimi with her over his shoulder. "MISS MEGUMI!" kaoru cried out. "I heard everything, she was going back to Kanryu to protect all of us." Sano said. "So it was just as I thought wasn't it." Kenshin said. "I'm gunna do everything I can to rescue her. If I can't at least do that then every thing I've learned about the Kamiya Kasshin-Ryu sword style will be useless." Yahiko said and all I could feel was pride that this young boy really wanted to help as badly as he did. "Yahiko I agree with you. We've got to save her." Kaoru exclaimed. "Yahiko, Ms. Kaoru..." Kenshin said with a smile. Sano slammed his hands to his face in rage. "Let's get him." Sano said standing. "Right let's go." both Kenshin and I said at the same time. "Alright Sanosuke!" Yahiko cheered. "Sanosuke how strong!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Alright. Is everyone ready?" Kenshin asked and we all agreed. Kenshin and I cut through the door making an X and Sano slammed it open. "Ms. Megumi must be in there." Kaoru stated looking towards the building in front of us. "I advice we reach the castle as quick as possible. Agreed?" we all nodded and started to run through. "Out of the way the Kenshin group is coming through!" Yahiko exclaimed and we fought through the people. We could hear the talking around us. I hit them all with my sword. "He's fast." "And so is that girl." "They must be inhuman." I heard behind me. I slapped another one away and just continued to fight through. We then got to a group with guns. Cowards. Kenshin and I slashed through them. None of them were cut because of the blades but I have a feeling they are going to be feeling it in the morning. The two of us slid to a stop next to each other. They turned to shoot at us again but Yahiko was thrown at them and knocked most of them over and he grabbed the gun from them. If we were in a different situation I would have found it amusing. Kenshin, Sano and I punched the remaining ones in the face. Yahiko just sat staring at the gun confused. I ignored as the others one came and talked I looked up at the castle and saw Kanryu staring down at us. Kenshin and I stared up at the man. "It's time for us to settle all this. Kanryu takeada." Kenshin said. Everyone had a fear for Kenshin they didn't know who I was. That was good. Everyone used to think that shan shikaku was really a ghost because no one believed a woman would kill people the way I did. "Come down here and bring Ms. Megumi." I said. He pretended he wasn't afraid and clapped his hands. "My it's beyond belief you were able to beat so many people at such a short amount of time. But that's just what I'd expect from you batousia the man slayer." Kenshin's eye twitched. "Kenshin isn't the only one you have to worry about." I growled up at him. "You're simply amazing I'm in complete awe of your swordsman ship strength. If you were to join me in the obi wa ban group nothing could ever stand in our path. Because you're the legendary man slayer I'll pay you 50 times more than normal agreed?" he asked. This man made me sick. "Are you coming down or am I going up which will it be?" Kenshin asked cutting him off. With every step he offered more and more money. "I'm about to just jump up there and beat him myself." I said preparing to jump up. He told us he gave up and Kenshin and I walked towards the lampposts he took one I took the other. Both of us pulled out our swords and sliced them at the concrete base. It felt good to cut something. He let his fly into the side of the building I jumped and kicked it as hard as I could it left a crater into the wall. "I'm coming up and I'll take Ms. Megumi myself. Why don't you take a seat and wait Kanryu." Kenshin and I walked casually to the door. "You're lucky Amaya that everyone thought you were a ghost." Kenshin said and I nodded. "Yeah or else I'd probably of used a real sword and killed him by now." I said and he nodded. Kenshin knew I had issues with people sick like that man. He also knows that it takes a lot of my will power not to kill them. Kenshin and Sano opened the door. All of my senses were on over drive. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the obi wa ban group. We were met with the man that was in a mask. "I am Hannya spy of the obi wa ban group. According to the wishes of our leader I will guard this place with my life," the man from the roof said and steam released from his neck. I gripped my sword tighter in my hand. "If at all possible I much prefer not to do battle with you. Is there anyway that you would step aside?" Kenshin asked. "The leaders orders are absolute." he said and got ready to fight. "That guy he's got metal gauntlets hidden under his gloves." Sano said as the sound cut through the air. "Time is of the essence so I'm sorry but I have to fight with out holding back." Kenshin said. "The same is true for myself let us proceed." he said as more steam released from his costume. "Stand back." I said to the others as Kenshin ran forward and fought. He hit Kenshin. I couldn't believe it but then I noticed how. The stripes... "Is something wrong Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. "Be careful it's an illusion the stripes on his arm will make you misjudge his movements." I said and Kenshin looked up at me I stared at the man in front of me. "Another one who fights with tricks." I said and glared at him. "What?" Kenshin asked. "He is good at illusions... let me fight him. I'll show him that tricks like that do not belong in a one on one battle." I said and was about to unsheathe my sword. "Are you already afraid of me Batousai after a little punch or two. To think that you'd let a woman fight in your place. The likes of you have no right to fight Aoshi I Hannya will kill you right here." he said and my eyes narrowed. "Don't underestimate me." I said and Kenshin nodded. I stood my ground. "Are you sure Amaya?" he asked and I nodded. "It's been a while since I've had a real fight with someone that actually had skill. It'll be entertaining." I said and he charged at me. I waited as he went to punch me but at the last second I dodged and slashed at his mask. Medal claws came from his hands and he attacked. Again I blocked and pushed his hand away I jumped and used the wall, as a kickstand and I slashed is claws and his shoulder hard enough that it would cause him to black out. But he also had enough time to slice my shoulder. It didn't hurt me as much as I hurt him. He fell to his face and we turned to look at him. "Amaya," Kaoru started. Kenshin cut her off. "I'm worried about Ms. Megumi. We better hurry." he said and I nodded. We kept running. "Amaya are you alright?" Kaoru asked. "I'm fine just focus on Megumi." I said and continued to run. There was a group of people guarding the stairs and Sano threw Yahiko at them. "You three go on with out us." Kaoru said and we nodded. We ran up the stairs and were met with a door. Kenshin and Sano opened it. A man in a white trench coat stood on the other side of the room. "So you're the one they call leader." Sano stated. So this is the man who works for that rat. "Where are Kanryu Takeada and Megumi?" Kenshin asked. "If you want to know where the two are then ask with that reverse blade sword Himura the Batousai and I will give you my answer with this." Aoshi said revealing two short swords. "Lives are at stake and all you care about is fighting Kenshin. People like you..." I was cut off by Aoshi, "I don't care about you girl now know your place." he said. You arrogant little ass hole. I thought to myself. "Come on you are going to challenge Kenshin with those puny swords against his full length sword. Stop fooling around with us." Sano said. "My prey is only the Batousai you are not important." Aoshi said and Sano clenched his fist. "What you say? I think I may be man enough to beat someone like you leader. Just like I beat Shikijo." Sano said he was about to attack. "Hold on Sano." Kenshin stated trying to stop Sano before he did something stupid. I know Sano could fight and he can take care of himself but he needs to think a little before he acts. But of course he didn't listen and attacked anyway. He got hit in his back and sent flying. "Sano!" I exclaimed and ran over to him as Kaoru and Yahiko came up the stairs. I turned to glare at the man and I looked over at Kenshin. "Now he knows he is irrelevant I hope you're ready Batousai." Aoshi said and unsheathed his sword. He hit Kenshin a few times and caused bruises to form on his chest already. "KENSHIN!" I exclaimed and I felt anger pulse through me. I hate seeing Kenshin hurt and I know he can fight his own battles but I still did not like seeing this. He went to his knees. I unsheathed my sword and ran at him with my full speed and tried to hit him but was blocked by his blade and retaliated with a kick to the stomach. "Amaya, stay back!" Kenshin yelled as I ran again. I knew I was doing the same thing as Sano but it didn't matter. "I won't have another one of the people I care about taken away because some ass hole like him is preventing us from getting to Megumi. I don't care if it takes all five us to fight him I won't just stand and watch you fight!" I said as I dodged slashed and was hit by Aoshi's attacks. He hit me quite a bit but it didn't stop me.

Kenshin's P.O.V.

I was worried about Amaya. Once she starts a battle she won't willingly end one. I watched as he punched her multiple times in the stomach. "She's going to get herself killed." Kaoru said and I could hear the fear in her voice. "It's just like years ago. She's trying to protect me… but this time it's not just one person she's trying to help but all of us. Especially Megumi." I said and again watched as she attacked Aoshi this time she had jumped in the air and was coming down on him as she was about to collide her blade with his she moved her body to the side catching him off guard and hitting him in the back. Aoshi cringed at the pain but grabbed her by the hair and threw her across the room. I ran to her and caught her before she hit the wall. "Stop it Amaya, it's my fight not yours." I told her and she looked up at me. "It's all of our fight," she said and I carried her to Kaoru and the others. "Don't let her help me." I said and turned to Aoshi. I don't want her to get hurt. I knew she was strong but she's not thinking rationally. I got ready to fight again. Amaya you better stay put.

Amaya's P.O.V

My body was beaten but I didn't feel anything. "If he won't let me help then I'm going to go try and find Megumi." I said and was about to get up but Sano put his hand on my shoulder. "You're staying right here little missy." He said and made me stay sitting next to him. "It's obvious that you aren't fighting to protect the obi wa ban group but could you tell me what you are fighting for?" Kenshin asked. "Back during the revolution if the imperial army had fought the war in Aido there would be no doubt victory would have been ours to claim. We would have set fires all over Aido and the obi wa ban group would have ridden upon that chaos and slaughtered the imperialist army. The imperialists would have lost control and the regiene would have crushed them like ants. That was how it would have ended." Aoshi explained. "You liar it wouldn't have happened like that even if it were in Aido!" Yahiko yelled and I grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him to sit back down. "You don't think so. If you want we could recreate that scene. Right here in Tokyo." he said and Yahiko's eyes widened. "What did you say?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. I tried to get up again but Sano pulled me back down. "However doing something like that now has no meaning. There is only one thing we care about and that is to be recognized as truly the best of the fighters of the revolution. That would be the only indication we need the members of the obi wa ban group." so power is what he wants. "Back then, many men charged into battle and despite their differences they risked their lives for the future of this country and the peoples well being. But you're different the only thing you have is the desire to fight that is as cold as ice. Even now you are assisting others by bringing pain to people and as a wanderer trying to help people I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO GO ON DOING THAT!" Kenshin yelled. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins as I watched Kenshin fight him. "Kenshin." I glared at this man. "I'm alright Amaya. I think I've figured it out." Kenshin said and the battle continued. Kenshin managed to hit him but his hand was bleeding. He used the base of his sword to make it the same length as Aoshi's. Kenshin got slashed across his chest. "KENSHIN!" I yelled along with Sano. "And now the man slayer is dead "I stood up and was about to attack again. He wasn't paying attention and this time Sano didn't try to stop me. I jumped in front of him and attacked. I copied Kenshin's style of holding it by the blade so i was quicker and I cut his shoulder. He tried to attack again but I blocked. When he looked me in the eyes he had a look of confusion. "You're eyes glow like the moon. There is only one girl who is said to have those eyes," he said as I attacked him again barely missing him as he blocked. "Shan shikaku." he said and I attacked again. "You will also suffer the same fate as the man slayer." he said and used the same attack. I was able to slightly fallow and I knew how the ending of this attack went now that I had seen it. He jumped up and was about to get me but I dodged and jumped in the air but as I was about to hit him to the ground he turned and slashed me across the chest three times I was lucky enough that it didn't dig to far into my skin because his blade was just out of reach to kill me. I fell onto my back next to Kenshin. "AMAYA! KENSHIN!" Kaoru yelled out and I felt the full force of the gashes. I passed out from the mere pain of the attack.


	7. Chapter 7

Your vermillion 7

I felt myself being picked up and I opened my eyes to see Sanosuke. He looked down and smiled at me. "Good morning missy." he joked and I smiled. "Morning, can you put me down please?" I asked. "Sure." he said and put me down and I almost fell over but used my sword to keep me balanced. "Amaya you're alright!" Kaoru said and I nodded. "Yeah I'll be alright." I said. "You're sitting the next one out that you are." Kenshin said a hint of annoyance could be heard from his voice. I nodded. "I don't think I have a choice. I'm glad you're alright Kenshin." I said and he nodded. "Same for you." "Alright come and get us Kanryu!" Yahiko exclaimed and the doors slammed open. "He's here?" Yahiko asked and I could hear the fear in his voice but in the door way was the entire obi wa ban group. Aoshi stood up before us. "Why didn't you finish me off?" Aoshi asked. "I'm a wanderer now that I am. I am not a manslayer anymore Aoshi. Why are you so obsessed with being the best in these times of peace? The best warrior means almost nothing. There should be plenty of other ways to use the skills that you have." Kenshin said. "It meant something to us. Some of the other members of the obi wa ban group were able to find new ways of life but look at us. There is no place in this society for men like us. The only place for us is fighting." Hannya said. "But despite that fact our leader never deserted us. He even turned down offers to be a big army official for the new regieme just for our sakes." "But I was the one made you members into the obi wa ban group and the least I could do is make sure your names would carry the reputation to being the very best that ever was. Batousai, finish me off." Aoshi said. "Leader!" the others cried out and I bowed my head. "I guess you aren't an ass hole like I thought you were." I said and Aoshi continued. "It's alright. Finish me off now Batousai because if you don't I promise to continue to come after you for as long as I live. "Aoshi said. I smiled. "That's fine keep challenging me until you're satisfied. However this is between you and me Aoshi and I won't allow you to involve anyone else in this fight." Kenshin said and the silence in the room that had settled was broken by gunshots. The door was broken down. "I'd be happy to finish you off Aoshi, along with the Batousai and all his friends here." Kanryu exclaimed with a crazed look in his eyes. Now this man on the other hand was so foul. "What the hell is that?" Yahiko asked. "It's a weapon of a coward." I growled out. "It's a Gatling gun the very latest available in fact. It is no longer the age of swords you know." Kanryu laughed. "Why don't I demonstrate it for you right now." Kanryu started shooting. I wasn't able to move very fast I was hit a few times but managed not to hit anything vital. I was in shock when Kanryu told us his real plan. "Don't tell me you would go to such lengths to get a hold of money that you would sacrifice human life to feed your hunger for it?" Kenshin yelled angrily. I stood as straight as I could. "PEOPLE LIKE YOU MAKE ME SICK! NOT CARING ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS JUST TO GET A LITTLE CASH!" I yelled shaking with anger. Kanryu continued to smoke and smiled. "Think of it this way, if you have enough money you have in your possession more power than any sword could possibly ever give you. Just like this little Gatling gun understand? Money is the proof of power. I'm truly the best warrior here!" he began to laugh. "And I believe you mocked me earlier leader my ungrateful servant." He began to shoot again but Shikijo stood in the way. I gripped my sword even tighter in my hands. I watched the horrid scene and I couldn't take it as each member of the group sacrificed themselves for Aoshi. "You son of a..." A hand on his shoulder cut Sano of. "Megumi Takanin is in the observatory on the third floor." Hannya said. "Batousai, pick up your reverse blade sword. I'll take care of the Hiten Mitsurugi style to my grave. Shan shikaku it was an honor fighting with you." he said and ran. "Hannya!" Kenshin exclaimed as he ran out as a distraction. "Sano watch over Kaoru and Yahiko! Amaya go find Megumi." Kenshin ordered. I nodded. "Be careful Kenshin." I said and took off. This castle was huge and it would take me a while especially because I'm wounded. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could. There were no guards to stop me. I got to her room just in time. She had a dagger in her hand and I knew what she was thinking about doing. I ran in and grabbed the blade. The others came into the room not too long after me. Yahiko was staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him. "I told you if you ever thought about these things to talk to me. Didn't I tell you that if you killed yourself Kenshin and Sano's rescue would have been in vain? All of us came all the way to help you and you want to repay us by taking your life!" she stared at me wide eyed and Sano came and took the dagger away from the two of us and threw it. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked. "The only way to repent for the sin of making opium and making others suffer and die is with my own death." she said crying. "Why the hell are you still talking like that? Are you trying to make everything that Kenshin and Amaya and Kaoru and little Yahiko here risked their lives for to go to waste! YOU'RE DUMBER THAN I THOUGHT YOU WERE!" he yelled and I stood away. I knew that maybe what he said might reach her better than what I have been saying. She looked up. "But I..." Kenshin cut her off. "Megumi even if I die it doesn't make the people you kill come back to life. Instead I believe using my sword to save every soul that I can is repentance in the truest sense I know that's how Batousai the manslayer lives his life everyday Miss Megumi." he said and I smiled. "We all have things we regret and living is the only way you can make up for those things." I held my hand out to help her up. "Come on let's go home." Kenshin said and she took my hand. We all left the castle and went back to the dojo. The walk was mostly silent and it was long but I didn't mind. Kaoru helped me walk because of all the wounds that were given to me. When we got back to the dojo Megumi helped wrap my wounds and I thanked her. "I should be thanking you." she said and I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I got to you in time." I said and she looked away. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be ashamed it's alright. We all make mistakes." I said and walked out into my room where I lied down to sleep.

The next day I woke up and left my room and I saw Ms. Megumi setting up breakfast. "Good morning Ms. Megumi." I said with a smile and she smiled back. "Good morning. I'm leaving today. I found a place to stay that isn't to far away so I thought I'd make breakfast one last time," she said and I nodded. "Thank you." She sat next to me as the others came out of their rooms to join us. We all ate the delicious breakfast and I helped clean up. After she was done she got ready to leave. "Since you are going to be living close by come visit us whenever you'd like." Kaoru said and I laughed. To think she was so jealous with her when she first got here but now they were becoming friends. "Good luck Megumi." Yahiko said and she thanked him. She was going to be practicing with Dr. Genzai. I was happy for her. "Well goodbye everyone," she said and we walked out.

As the day went on I relaxed on the porch staring up at the sky. I closed my eyes and breathed in. it was a beautiful day. I felt arms around my waist and looked to see Kenshin. "You really could have gotten yourself killed last night," he said. "I know." I answered and he sighed. "But I didn't so it's alright. I couldn't stand watching you getting beaten. Just like back then I couldn't either," I said. He whispered my name and I smiled. We sat this way for a while and I felt eyes on us. I didn't mind so much but I was just hoping I wasn't hurting Miss. Kaoru. I could tell she had feelings for Kenshin but... I loved him. "Kenshin, I'm sorry for being so reckless but I did what I thought was needed." I said and he wrested his face into my hair. "I know." I placed my hands over his and stared up at the sky. "Hey Kenshin, Amaya, you two want to go to the Akebeko for lunch?" Kaoru asked coming up behind us. Kenshin looked up and I smiled. "That would be wonderful Miss. Kaoru." Kenshin said and I nodded. "Yes that would be nice thank you Miss. Kaoru." I said and Kenshin stood and helped me up. "Umm Miss. Kaoru would you mind if I went shopping for a kimono?" I asked and she shook her head. "No not at all." I smiled. "Good cause I need to sew this back up." I said. "Sure I'll help you pick one out." she said and I thanked her. "We'll be back later Kenshin," she said and the two of us walked into town. "So how are your wounds holding up?" she asked and I shrugged. "I seem to be alright," I said and she nodded. "That's a good thing." we walked into the shop and it was full of beautiful clothing. I looked around and found a beautiful black kimono. There was no pattern at all but I still believed it was beautiful. It wasn't very expensive either. "Miss. Kaoru I think I found one." I said and she came to my side. "Go try it on." she said as she looked at the price tag. A woman came and helped me to a dressing room. I got changed into it and folded my clothes and looked in the mirror. It reached my ankles fitting close to my body and it was soft to. "Let me see." I heard Kaoru say and I opened the door. "What do you think?" I asked. "It looks beautiful on you." She said and I thanked her. I closed the door again and began to get changed back into my old clothes. I walked out and Kaoru took the kimono from me and paid for it. "Thank you Kaoru." I said and she shrugged. "You're welcome. When we get back Kenshin can make a bath for you so you can relax and then we will leave to the Akebeko." she said and I nodded. "That would be wonderful." I said and we walked back to the dojo in a companionable silence. "Kenshin, could you start a bath for Amaya?" she asked when we reached the back deck to see him sitting next to Sano. "Sure Miss. Kaoru." he said and I smiled at him. I went to my room and took off my top and replaced it with my new kimono for the time being. "Miss. Kaoru, where do you keep your sewing kit?" I asked her. "I'll get it for you." she said and walked into another room. It didn't take her long to come back out with a needle and thread. I thanked her and brought it outside. It was too nice to stay in doors for too long. Kaoru sat next to me while I sewed. "I wish I was more like you Amaya." Kaoru said and I stopped and looked at her. "Why do you say that?" I asked and she sighed. "You can cook, you can sew and you can fight. I can't cook, I'm not that good at sewing and I'm nowhere near as good as you are at fighting and you are a good singer. I heard you singing the other night. I can't do that really at all either." she said looking down I shook my head. "I can teach you to cook and to sew. But I can't teach you to sing and fighting... to tell you the truth I'd give every talent I had to be like you Kaoru." I said which is true. I really did wish I was more like Kaoru. "You are optimistic, independent. I mean you are running your own dojo. With out this dojo I wouldn't have a place I could call well... home. You also... you also will never know what it's like to kill someone. To have the guilt of taking another's life eating away at you every day. I envy you Kaoru. I truly do." I said and she stared at me with wide eyes. "Kenshin said you had seen and experienced more hardships than he did in the war," she said and I nodded. "I was a slave at a young age to the man who killed my family. He forced me into killing and forced me into..." I cut myself off. I could still see the things Katashi has done to me. Being used as his and his men's whore when he wasn't forcing me to kill people. She wrapped me in a hug that caused me to get away from my thoughts. "You are such a strong woman Amaya," she said and I hugged her back. "Thank you, but I still believe you are so much better of a person than I am." I said and she let go of me. "Hey missy, your bath is ready." Sano said to me and I thanked him. I walked into the bath and undressed I folded everything up neatly and then immersed myself into the water. The warmth consumed me and it felt amazing. I took a deep breath and went completely under the water for a few moments and got back up. I let out a sigh of content and relaxed in the water for a few moments. I ran my fingers through my hair to get any knots that were possibly in it. I let myself relax for a little while before I got out. I wrapped myself in the towel that lay to the side and dried myself off. There was a comb there too, so I decided to finish brushing my hair that way. Before I put the kimono on I wrapped my chest with some bandages. I pulled on the new kimono and belted it around my waist and tied the ribbon from Kenshin around my neck. I walked out of the bath and saw Kenshin was still fanning the fire. "Thank you Kenshin but I'm finished now." I said and he turned to me and his smile grew and a slight blush tinted his cheeks. "You look very nice Amaya that you do." he said and I smiled back. "Thank you Kenshin." he scanned over me and laughed a bit. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a kimono that I don't" he said and I looked down at myself. "I don't even remember the last time I really wore one besides one of Kaoru's. But it's a nice change for the time being." I said and he nodded. "Well I'll put out the fire and meet you back in the dojo," he said and I nodded. "Thank you Kenshin" I said and went back to the dojo. Kaoru was still sitting on the deck and Sano was sitting next to her. I walked to see them and they looked up at me. "Amaya?" Sano asked confused and I laughed. "Yeah it's me." I said and took a seat next to Kaoru. "You should leave your hair down more often." Sano said and I shrugged. "I like my hair up so it's out of the way. It won't be down for long probably." I said and Kenshin walked to us. "So is everyone ready?" he asked and I nodded. I stood up and held my hand out to Kaoru. She took it and we left to the restaurant. "Where's Yahiko?" I asked and Kaoru shrugged. "I don't know I haven't seen him all day." she said. "He said he wanted to go train or something." Sano said and we shrugged. "His loss. Hey let's get Ayami and Suzume." Kaoru said and I nodded. We stopped by Dr. Genzai's and Ayami and Suzume ran to us. "Hey girls want to come with us to the Akebeko?" Kaoru asked and they squealed with joy. I couldn't help but laugh they were just so adorable. Dr. Genzai and Ms. Megumi came out and greeted us and we asked them to join us as well but they said that they had a lot of work to be done but the girls could join us. I picked up Ayami and put her on my shoulders while Kenshin put Suzume on his. As we walked to the Akebeko we saw Yahiko. "Hey Yahiko come on we are going to the Akebeko." Kenshin called and he yelled ok and joined our side. "Who are you?" he asked me and I laughed. "It's me Yahiko." I said and his jaw dropped. I rustled his hair and continued to walk. We got ourselves some seats and I sat next to Kenshin we ordered a stew and it was delicious. Sano and Kaoru fought each other for different pieces and it was kind of amusing to watch. Kenshin looked over at Yahiko who was just staring off into space. "You haven't been eating that much. Are you ok?" Kenshin asked. "Yahiko what happened to your shoe?" Kaoru asked. His shoe was tied with another ribbon. I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Could it be that you got your girlfriend to tie it together for ya?" Sano asked with a smirk. "Did you say girlfriend?" Kaoru asked. "No it's not that at all!" he explained and shoved food down his throat. I laughed. A girl came in with a smile. "I brought everyone some tea, she said. "It's Tsubame!" the girls exclaimed and Yahiko almost choked. So I'm guessing this is the girlfriend. He spit all of his food at Sano and I couldn't stop my laughter. The look on Sano's face was priceless. I think I'm beginning to feel more and more like a part of this family. "Thank you so much Tsubame. Oh you've never met her before this is Tsubame." Kaoru introduced. "H-hello." Yahiko stuttered. Another woman came over to us, "this little miss has been working with us for the past week." she said and I figured the others knew her. "Miss Tsubame is nice!" "Could you play with us again?" the young girls asked. A man called for Tsubame to get him water and she left. "Oh and Tae this is Amaya an old friend of Kenshin's. I forgot, you've never been here before Miss Amaya." I bowed. "It's nice to meet you." I said. "It's nice to meet you too. Any friend of Kaoru's is a friend of mine," she said and I smiled. "Well everybody likes that we have young Tsubame to come and work for us." tae explained. "She seems to be a nice young girl," I said. "Oh I forgot to say something to her." Yahiko said and left the booth. Sano clenched his chopsticks in his hands. "Oh that little brat." he growled. "I think that just might be his little girlfriend," I said and Kenshin nodded. "That's kind of cute." Kaoru said and we decided to fallow him. We watched from the door. The scene was adorable. That was until men came and started antagonizing the girl. We watched as Yahiko stood up for her. Yahiko beat all of the guys until one hit him in the back. "Yahiko!" Kaoru exclaimed and was about to run in but Kenshin stopped her by her ponytail. "Hold it," he said casually. I didn't like it either but... the look in those eyes. Yahiko won't accept our help or not forgive us for it. The girl pleaded for them to stop and that she'll give them the imprint of the key. The man said it was enough and they left Yahiko beaten on the ground. "Scum bags picking on little kids. They need a good beating." I mumbled and held back the urge to run to Yahiko's side. The way he talked he sounded so grown up. We all were proud of him. "Maybe we should take the girls home," I said and the others nodded and went back to get Ayami and Suzume. I had Ayami on my shoulders and Kenshin had Suzume on his. "Let's get going." Sano said and we started walking. On our way the girls fell asleep. When we got home I placed Ayami down on my mattress and staid in my room to watch over her. I wasn't really sure what to do to pass the time so I just hummed to myself that song.

Heaven's not enough  
If when you get there, just another blue  
And heaven's not enough  
You think you've found it, and it loses you  
You've thought of all there is  
But not enough  
And it loses you in a cloud  
There (there)  
Most everything is nothing that it seems  
Where (where)  
You see the things you only wanna see  
I'd fly away (fly away)  
To a higher place (higher place)  
To say words I resist, to float away  
To sigh, to breathe, forget  
Heaven's not enough  
If when I'm there I don't remember you  
And heaven does enough  
You think you know it, then it uses you (uses you)  
I saw so many things  
But like a dream  
Always losing me in a crowd  
Cause I couldn't cry  
Cause I turned away  
Couldn't see the score  
Didn't know the pain  
Of leaving yesterday  
Really far behind  
In another life,  
In another dream  
By a different name  
Gave it all away  
For a memory  
And a quiet lie  
And I felt the face  
Of a cold tonight  
Still don't know the score  
But I know the pain  
Of leaving everything  
Really far behind  
And if I could cry  
If I could live  
What truth I did, then take me there  
Heaven goodbye  
I didn't even notice I was singing until I saw Ayami wake up. "Pretty." she said and I smiled down at her. "I'm sorry Ayami did I wake you?" I asked and she shook her head. "Nu uh." she said and she stood up and hugged me. "That song is really pretty," she said and I laughed. "Two young boys I knew used to think the same way." I said and her eyes went round. "Who's that?" she asked. "Well one you know and the other you don't." I said and she gave me these adorable puppy eyes. "Who do I know?" I ruffled her hair. "Well the one you know is Kenshin." her eyes got really wide. "You used to sing to Uncle Ken?" she asked and I nodded. "Mm hmm." I said and she smiled. "You really like Uncle Ken don't you Aunty Amaya?" she asked and I laughed. "Yes I do." I said and she oo'd. "But so does Aunty Kaoru." she said and I nodded. I pushed away the question of why I'm talking about this with such a small child but it did help to talk to her. "I know she does... but I've had these feelings for many years... and I feel bad about it cause I'm hurting Miss Kaoru but I can't help it." I said and she hugged me tight. "It's ok aunty I think she'll be ok." I smiled down at her and hugged her back. "I hope your right Ayami." I said and ran my fingers through her hair.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I heard Amaya singing and I stood out side her door and listened. It was the same song. It was beautiful yet the words reminded me of earlier. She'd give it all up just to never have hurt anyone. Just like Kenshin. The way I saw them this morning... I knew he loved her more than he could love me. The both of them have been through so much together and both carry the same suffering. I knew he could never love me like he does her. It hurt me to know this but I was happy for both of them. Then I heard her talk. "You really like Uncle Ken don't you Aunty Amaya?" Ayami asked and I listened into their conversation. I knew I probably shouldn't but I couldn't help it. "Yes I do." she said and if could hear a faint worry in her voice. "But so does Aunty Kaoru." "I know she does... but I've had these feelings for many years... and I feel bad about it cause I'm hurting Miss Kaoru but I can't help it." when I heard Amaya say this I felt guilty for making her feel that way. I sighed to myself and walked silently away from her room. Kenshin and Yahiko soon entered. "Welcome back." I said and Kenshin smiled at me. He still had a sleeping Suzume in his arms. "I think it's time for the girls to be taken home." Kenshin said and I nodded. "Sure Ayami is in Amaya's room. I'll go get her." I said and he nodded. I walked to her room and knocked on the door. She opened it while holding onto Ayami's hand. "Kenshin is back," I said and she nodded. "Come on Ayami it's time to go home." she said and she yelled a yay and ran from her and over to Kenshin. "Uncle Ken!" she yelled and I smiled. Amaya walked to his side and took the sleeping Suzume and Kenshin picked up Ayami. The two looked like a mother and father. I envied her for that but couldn't do anything about it. "Aunty Amaya would you come with us home?" Ayami asked and the smile on Amaya's face was so beautiful but the pain with in her eyes was heart breaking. "Sure." she said. "We will be back soon Miss Kaoru." Kenshin said and I nodded. "Take your time." I called to them and watched the four leave. If only that was me that was with him...


	8. Chapter 8

Your Vermillion 8

I walked in silence with Kenshin on the way back to the dojo. It was pleasant and comforting. My thoughts had started wandering towards Kaoru. How much I was possibly hurting her, and how I'm too selfish to stop myself. "Is something wrong?" Kenshin asked making me stop. "No, I'm fine… Just thinking." He raised an eyebrow at me and I continued to walk. "About what?" "Nothing important." He didn't push any further and we reached the dojo again. It was beginning to get late. "Amaya," Kenshin began but stopped. "Hmm?" I muttered and he shook his head. "Never mind. Goodnight." He said I nodded to him and went into my room. As I began to strip away the kimono there was a knock on my door. "Amaya, it's Kaoru. Can I come in?" I was still in my underclothing so it wouldn't be much of a big deal. "Sure," I yelled back and pulled my hair back with my ribbon. "Can I talk to you for a bit?" She was a bit hesitant but sat when I patted my mattress. "What is it Kaoru?" I asked and a sigh left her lips. It was quiet and I didn't dare speak. "I wanted to say that… That you shouldn't feel guilty." My eyes widened at the statement. "Wha?" was my not so intelligent answer. "You don't have to feel guilty for your feelings. I heard you talking to Ayami." I didn't look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry Miss. Kaoru." I muttered and she shook her head. "You know him in a way I never will. That is only one more thing that I envy you for. Amaya I see it in your eyes. Every time you two look at each other. Stop worrying about me and start thinking about yourself!" She was close to yelling at me. There were tears beginning to build in her eyes. I didn't know exactly what to say. "Miss. Kaoru… you also know a Kenshin I never did. One who can finally be at peace and protect without murder. We were each other's sheaths. We stopped each other from becoming monsters. But those days are over. Yes I love him more than anything. But, you… you also care for him. I can't stop my feelings Kaoru but… I can't decide whom he loves. And who knows maybe you are the one that he does. You can't stop feeling for him and don't ever try to feel as if you are second to me. You are a beautiful young woman. You are strong, kind hearted, and so much more. Don't ever forget that." Her smile was sad and a few tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled and I opened my arms for her. She leaned in and we hugged. "No matter what we'll always be friends." I said and Miss. Kaoru pulled away with a nod. "Good night Amaya." I nodded a goodnight and she left my room. I lied down on my mattress and sighed.

Kenshin's P.O.V.

I had heard most of the conversation between the two girls from my own room. It was something I never thought about. Both women were important to me but they were completely different. They were almost opposites really. Amaya was my sheath. She protected me. She saved my life. She acted on complete impulse and hated to see those she loved in pain. Kaoru… Kaoru was a splitting image of Tomoe. She was also strong and took me in even though she knew whom I was. I care about them both but love. I've always loved Amaya but what about Kaoru? What if I have to leave this dojo one day? I'd have to leave Kaoru behind. Amaya would fallow me. But what do I do?

Amaya's P.O.V

I woke up gasping for air. Soujiro was smiling at me. His hands were covered in blood. The bodies of his family at his feet but he had a smile. I knew he had killed them but I still took the boy in. I wasn't going to tell him what he did was wrong. Those people deserved it but I would not be the one to admit it. I held the boy in my arms and told him to come with me. I took care of him and he became my son. One day we were sleeping and that man… that man in the bandages. He came and stole him away. Soujiro seemed to have known him but I didn't want him to leave. That man would destroy him. Those eyes… Those eyes still haunt me. I fought against him but in my blind fury I had been beaten. I lost and failed to save the last thing that had meaning to me. Tears trailed down my face and my heart felt like it was breaking. I dressed in my black hakama pants and kimono top and ran my fingers through my hair. I left the dojo and walked into the woods. There was no sound and the only company I had was the moon. The silence was comforting, perfect for meditation. I sat cross-legged and closed my eyes. The world around me melted away and there was nothing but darkness for a few brief moments. Then there he stood. Kenshin was standing with his back to me staring up at the sky. He had that scarf gripped in his hands. I had no control of myself as I relived the memory. I stood and wrapped my arms around him. "Are you alright?" I asked and he nodded but didn't say anything else. It was easy to tell he was thinking of her. Tomoe. He had told me the story of his wife and it touched me. "There isn't much time left." I said and he turned his head to me in confusion. "What do you mean?" "The war is coming to an end soon. We won't have to live like this anymore." I said and looked around us at all the dead bodies. "Just think, one day we won't have to sleep in shifts or worry about being attacked for no reason. One day all of this is going to be a painful memory. Who knows maybe we'll even find peace." Kenshin smiled at me and pecked my cheek. "One day maybe. But it isn't today." His smile faded and so did mine. He took my hand and the two of us began walking back towards town where we could clean up and get some rest for the first time in days. My eyes opened and my body seemed to have calmed its self and my heart was at a normal rate once again. The black eyes had disappeared from my thoughts and it was replaced with Kenshin's smile. "I guess I should get back." Once I reached the edge of the woods I saw Kenshin was sitting on the deck staring up at the moon. I was silent and tried to sneak up on the man but he turned to me with a look of concern. "Are you alright?" he asked and I took a seat next to him. "Yeah, I just needed to clear my head." He nodded. "What are you doing up so late?" I asked him and he just shrugged. "Couldn't sleep." We became silent and I stared up at the moon. It was only half but it was still bright and clear. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

Kenshin's P.O.V

The action was completely automatic. Amaya… with her I could spend my life like this. Holding her while we slept and making sure all of the memories would leave her alone. Soon her breathing had completely calmed down and she fell asleep. I studied her and noticed that when she slept she still showed her true feelings. Amaya's lips were tugged into a frown and her hands were clenched into fists, gripping to her pants. I could only imagine the things she was dreaming about. I just hoped it wasn't of Katashi.

Amaya's P.O.V

Later that night Kenshin and Sano came up with a plan to help Yahiko. We would only intervene if he truly needed our help. Kaoru and I would comfort Tsubame while Kenshin And Sano will fallow on the rooftops. We all stood in position and watched. Tsubame was watching from a distance and Kaoru and I walked to her side. Kaoru did most of the talking. I placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Everything will work out in the end don't worry." I said with a smile but it faded as I saw the men pull out blades. They all stopped and started to cower in fear though as Kenshin and Sano looked down menace in their eyes. The cowards ran past their leader fleeing from just the sight of the two men. Yahiko looked up to see what was wrong and got a glimpse of the two. "Way to blow your cover." I laughed under my breath and witnessed the leader pull out a blade. Worry consumed me but no matter what I would not intervene. My worry changed to fear as the battle continued and Yahiko's kendo sword was cut in half. "Come on Yahiko, you can do this." I muttered and Kaoru and I held hands. "Win! Please, win Yahiko!" Tsubame began to yell and a fire lit into the young boys eyes. Kaoru and I let go of each other and she ran at Yahiko yelling you did it! The pride evident in her voice and I myself let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you here Kaoru?" He then noticed me and Sano and Kenshin. The two tried to pretend they were cicadas and I laughed as I heard one of them slip off the roof. They joined us and Tsubame was trying to thank Yahiko. It was adorable really. He was acting all macho and she was a bit shy at first, but then proclaimed how she now feels stronger and won't be afraid anymore. Of course Sano had to ruin the moment. "Aren't you acting a little too cool?" He asked with a smirk. "He's blushing!" Kaoru exclaimed giggling. Yahiko began to pout. The two kids had another moment but this time Tsubame ruined it by calling him "Little Yahiko." "I- I said, stop with the 'little' thing!" he whined with a large blush covering his cheeks. Kaoru and Sano mocked him and even I gave in and laughed along. The more he whined the more we laughed.

The next day Kaoru took all of us out shopping for food. Kenshin was stuck with the heavy barrels of miso and I myself had a large barrel of rice. I was in my own little world until we were facing a large man whom was surrounded by a few people and a woman came screaming about him being so cool! Yahiko explained that he was a famous sumo wrestler and we watched as he picked up a screaming child. He seemed like a jolly man. Another man ran out of a nearby restaurant while a woman was screaming at him for not paying. The man in front of us started to chide him and lifted him off the ground and threw him. The child cried out as he almost landed on his pinwheel but to our surprise he made sure that it was safe. "At least he has a kind heart." I muttered and smiled at the oaf. The men began beating him to teach him a lesson. Kaoru ran towards the group yelling for them to stop. "No matter the circumstances it's brutal for you all to beat up one guy!" One of them turned to her and sneered. "Don't be such a wiseass. Little girls should stay back." He backhanded Kaoru and I growled. Yahiko pushed Kenshin forward and he "accidentally" hit one with a barrel. I watched the fight with mild amusement as Kenshin made his actions seem like accidents as they tried to attack him. Tae came to our side in surprise and I was trying hard not to break out into full laughter. The man who had been beaten began to run. "W-wait a minute you!" Kaoru exclaimed. I watched him get away and shrugged he'd be back around. Besides he already had been punished. Tae told us about Mr. Toramaru. "I wonder why he ran away from the stables?" Kaoru commented. "Isn't it obvious? It's because he is week and he's got no determination." Yahiko commented. I listed in silence. I didn't think he seemed week but the determination I could agree with. "He was driven out because he was always picked on by his senior, Lord Senryouyama." I no longer believed that this Senryouyama was jolly. I now wanted to punch him in the face. Tae continued to tell us about his reputation of being a drunken brawler but people didn't care because of his popularity.

On our walk home we saw Toramaru looking over the bridge. My heart clenched at the thought running through his mind. I placed down my barrel and ran over to his side fallowed by Miss Kaoru. The two of us grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away but his bulk made it hard. "L-let me go! The only thing I can do now is die!" "Don't say such silly things!" Kaoru exclaimed. "Come on, you don't have to do this!" I exclaimed. "It's better for week willed good for nothings like me to just die! I beg you don't stop me!" "You are not week willed!" He was trying to climb over and he succeeded pulling the three of us with him into the water. "Kaoru! Amaya!" Kenshin exclaimed from above and I groaned and sat up in the knee-deep river. "No one ever drowns in this river." Yahiko said and I looked up at him. "Doesn't mean the fall doesn't hurt!" I yelled with a slight whine rubbing my backside. Kaoru was whining about her kimono and Toramaru apologized. We climbed out from under the bridge and took the man with us. Once we got inside I went straight for my room to put on my dry kimono and bundled my hair on top of my head so it didn't soak the dress. My sword was propped up against the wall and I stretched. Tonight was probably going to be a long one.

I sat with the others for dinner but didn't eat much. I wasn't the one who cooked it and I had a feeling Kaoru did. She is getting better but still isn't that good. The group tried to cheer up the depressed sumo wrestler. "However I'll warn you that Kaoru's cooking tastes horrible. Don't eat unless Amaya makes it." I let out a small laugh and Kenshin smiled. "No, no, lately it has undergone amazing improvement. I can somehow make myself eat it that is." I almost choked at the statement. "In any case it's better than dying. Sano joked everyone laughed accept Kaoru. "Seriously though, you have improved quite a bit." I said taking a bite of rice. "Thank you Amaya, at least someone appreciates it." She said glaring at the boys. "This is delicious! It's been a while since I last ate a meal this good!" Toramaru said with a large smile on his face. Kaoru's eyes lit up and she filled his bowl with more rice. "People who know good cooking know good cooking. Here you can have as much as you'd like." The man's eyes were full of excitement and he woofed down another bowl. The other three men were amazed and I sat quietly finishing my food. Kaoru asked the man about his senior if he was really as cruel as we had heard and the man's smile disappeared. He explained what had happened and I felt bad for him. Kaoru and Yahiko argued for a few moments as he tried to insult the man and Kaoru stood with an idea. "I'll train you!" She exclaimed and I almost choked on my rice again. That little twig teaching sumo! My brain exclaimed. Yes I knew she was very strong but I don't think she could take on something like that! Yahiko practically spoke my mind. "Does that mean your going to get into one of those loincloths, Missy?" Sano asked and the three began to fantasize. I laughed as she punched the three in the head. I stood and took my plates. "Thank you for the meal Kaoru." She nodded to me as acknowledgement and I took my dishes to our sink and began to wash them. "Are you sure you're alright?" Kenshin asked me. "Hmm?" I questioned turning my head in his direction. "You've practically been on autopilot. Are you sure you are all right?" he asked and I nodded. "I'm fine. Just a lot of things have been on my mind." He placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled down at me. "Let's talk about these things later tonight, ok?" he asked and I nodded. "Sure." He squeezed my shoulder gently and left to join the others. Once my task was completed I walked back over to my bedroom and undid my hair. My mind has been buzzing lately. The haunting dreams and the talk with Kaoru had put me out of it. Thankfully the flashbacks haven't been triggered lately which I was very happy about. But last night… I had another dream. It scared me so much. Soujiro had fought Kenshin and had succeeded in killing him. He had smiled at me when he finished and ran to me embracing me and when I looked into his eyes… They were as black as that mans. "Amaya, could you come here please?" Kaoru asked and I snapped myself away from my thoughts and went to her side. "What is it?" I asked giving her a smile. "Could you take care of these for me, and tomorrow morning would you be able to make breakfast?" She asked and I nodded with a large smile. "Sure thing. You have a long day of training tomorrow, so you should get some rest. You too Toramaru." The two nodded. "Thank you very much. Well I'm heading to bed. Night Amaya." She yawned and left the room. "Good night." I muttered and I began to clean up after dinner. "Let me help you with that." Toramaru said and I allowed him to grab a few of the dishes. "Thank you." He just flashed me a smile. "It's no problem at all." The sumo placed all of them in the sink carefully and I thanked him and began to clean. "Yahiko can show you to your room, believe me, you'll need the rest." I said and he laughed. "How hard could her training be?" He asked and I laughed myself. "It will be hell I'll let you know that. Just ask Yahiko. You'll want all the sleep you can get now." His smile faded into worry. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. Besides I'll be the one cooking you a big breakfast so you'll be all ready for it." He nodded and said goodnight leaving to look for Yahiko. The dishes didn't take long but I lingered in the kitchen for a few brief moments. My talk with Kenshin wasn't going to be pleasant. "Amaya, come to my room when you are ready." Kenshin's voice came from the doorway. It was more serious than usual and a sigh broke from my lips. "I'll be there soon." He nodded and left me again. "Well better get this over with." I placed all of the dishes back where they belonged and began the walk to Kenshin's room. For a moment I hesitated but with a deep breath I walked into his room and took a seat next to him on his mattress. His light was out and the only light coming in was from down the hall. "So what has been on your mind?" he asked and I didn't speak for a few moments. Kenshin placed an arm lightly around my shoulders making me relax somewhat. "We might be here a while." I sighed and he shrugged. "I don't mind really." I took in another deep breath and decided to start at the beginning. "I met Soujiro one day in the market. He was beaten for tripping and spilling rice on the ground. I helped the boy up and screamed at the family for hurting him for something so trivial. To this they replied with mind your own damn business. Day after day I would see this happen and every night I would fallow them home and watch as the child was beaten and forced to be almost the slaves of his family. He would escape outside every once and a while and I'd wrap his wounds and became his friend. He was so different than any child. Instead of being angry or giving into tears of pain he would smile. That smile never faltered no matter what they did. I envied him for that. We would talk and sometimes I'd even play a game or two with him. One night I came back to see him with a sword in his hands and the biggest smile I've ever seen. His family was dead on the floor and his small hands were covered in their blood. The rain began pouring as I stood there but I could still see the tears going down his face. There was a part of him inside that didn't like what he had done. I took him with me and left town. I was hoping that I could bring out the boy that was inside. The one that was so frightened beaten and broken and make him smile. Make him show his real self. We were traveling for about a year I had become so close to him. He became my son. The two of us had lied down to rest. Sometime during the night I heard voices. Soujiro was talking to someone. I sat up ready to fight but the man just knocked me away and grabbed Soujiro's arm. I argued with him trying to make him let the boy go but when we started to battle… He was so strong. So fast. It was nothing I've ever seen before and his eyes… They were as black as night. I never felt fear like I did that night… And now. They haunt me in my sleep. Last night my dream was of what he could have become. That the hurt and broken little boy had disappeared and all that's left is this cold-hearted murderer. Killing with that smile. The two of you were fighting and he had killed you and all I could do was watch." Kenshin sat in silence. "What if it comes true? What if the young Soujiro is dead and is all that's left is a shell with a smile?" I could feel the tears well up in my eyes. "It felt so real… and I feel so helpless." I cried standing and breaking away from Kenshin. Tears were running freely now streaking my face. "Amaya, you will find him that you will. He might not be the same but you can help him. You can help him repent for whatever he has done." Kenshin made me look at him and I wrapped my arms around him. We stood like this for a few moments until my tears had stopped. When I looked up at him I couldn't help what I did next. I leaned in and let my lips crash into his. At first he was surprised but soon recovered and was kissing me back. "Stay with me tonight." He muttered, as we pulled apart. I nodded and he sat down pulling me with him. "Let's get some sleep." He said stretching himself out on his mat and I lied down next to him. He placed an arm lightly around my waist and closed his eyes. For once it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

The next morning I awoke early but Kenshin was still asleep. As carefully as I could I slipped out of his arms and went straight to my room. Quickly I dressed in my hakama pants and kimono top and belted my blade to my hip. The sun had barely risen but I figured it was the best time to begin cooking a giant meal for not only the sumo wrestler but for everyone else in the dojo as well. In a few hours I finished a pot of Miso Soup, Natto, Nori, Tamagoyaki, and some Broiled Fish. Just as I was finishing up Kaoru, Yahiko, Sano, Kenshin and Toramaru were all standing in the doorway. The boys seemed to have ben drooling and Kaoru was staring in wonder. "It smells so good." Yahiko groaned and I laughed. "Well if you want some than help me get all of this to the dining room." Each of them grabbed a dish and set everything up for us to eat. "Thank you Amaya it looks delicious!" Kaoru exclaimed staring into my pot of soup. "Well don't just stare at it, help yourselves." That was all the incentive the group needed as they began to stuff their mouths with food. I had a bit of the Tamagoyaki and nothing more. I wasn't very hungry but I was in better spirits than yesterday. My dreams were nothing more than me floating in the darkness last night so I felt refreshed and relaxed. After everything was finished Kenshin agreed to clean up and I sat and watched as Kaoru trained with Toramaru. Soon Yahiko and Kenshin joined me. The three of us watched on with curiosity. Not long after Dr. Genzai joined us. Ayami and Suzume stood at Kaoru's side also watching interested in the scene in front of us. Toramaru was about to give up complaining about how hard the training was when the young girls stepped in. "You can do it, Toramaru! We'll cheer you on so that you can become a yokozuna!" Ayami said and Suzume fallowed her lead. "Toramaru's gonna be a yokozuna! You can do it!" she cheered and a smile came to my own face, as it seemed to have given the man confidence. I began to laugh though as he asked for Kaoru to pinch his butt like his mother used to when she scolded him. I was surprised when she did it but laughed even harder at the face he made in response. The training lasted most of the day and it was entertaining to watch. Even though he was only doing one step over and over again it still brought a smile that never left. Kaoru was just so happy to be training him and he Toramaru was just happy to be doing what he loved. After a few hours they decided to change locations so he could face up against a tree. "Hey girls why don't you come with me for a while, we can make Toramaru some rice balls so he'll have more energy for the training what do you say?" The girls cheered in excitement and each one grabbed a hand. "Come on let's go!" Ayami exclaimed and drug me with them to the kitchen. I got down all of the ingredients and sat with the two girls out on the deck. We shaped and formed rice balls together and I would make different animal shapes to amuse the girls. I made a panda, a cat, a dog, and a few bunnies and they would squeal and try to make them on their own. They didn't come out very well but it was still fun. I love these two girls to death! "Why don't you bring these over to him I have some more work to do inside ok?" The girls agreed and ran off to meet Kaoru and Toramaru for lunch. While I began cleaning I saw Yahiko just lounging around on the deck. "Hey Yahiko, why don't you help me clean up a bit since you aren't doing anything." He let out a groan. "Do I have too?" I rolled my eyes at him and then gave him a cold glare. "You don't have training so you should help out." My voice was lowered and it seemed to do the trick, as he seemed to be terrified of me. Yahiko jumped to his feet and took the rice bucket from my hands and ran to put it back. "Still got it." I laughed and fallowed him inside. With his help it didn't take long to clean up the place and I smirked. "Now was that so bad?" I asked and he shook his head. "You can be really scary sometimes you know that?" He asked and I laughed. "Yes I do, and thank you very much." He just shrugged it off and we began walking outside when we saw the woman Tae from the Akebeko came running in. "We have a serious problem!" She yelled and I tilted my head in confusion. "What is it?" Yahiko asked and the woman took a second to catch her breath. "It's Lord Senryouyama! He's looking for Toramaru and it doesn't sound good!" I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine." I said and Yahiko nodded. "Come on let's go tell Kenshin." We walked over to where he was sitting and talking to Yahiko. "We've got a problem! Tae was listening to them and…" Tae cut him off. "Is M-Mr. Toramaru here?" "No, he's training with Miss Kaoru over at the shrine…" Kenshin said and I sighed. "We should probably go check and see if they are alright." We started to jog over to the shrine and we got there just in time. Kenshin and I jumped in front of Ayami and Suzume as a piece of the shrine was about to hit them. I shielded the girls and Kenshin cut the block in half. "Uncle Ken! Aunty Amaya!" they both squealed and I kneeled to study them. "Are you two ok?" I asked and they both nodded. "That washed up samurai again? I won't be so nice this time." Senryouyama grimaced from the top of the stairs. Yahiko and Sano were soon at our sides. "A fight with a sumo wrestler? This could be fun." Sano smirked. "I, Yahiko Myojin, will fight too!" I unsheathed my sword and stood in front of the girls. "I'm not just going to stand here while you boys have all the fun." I smirked. As Senryouyama commanded his group Kaoru and Toramaru came to our sides. I got into a fighting position and just as they were about down the stairs I jumped in the air and one of them stopped to stare at me in shock. "Wow, Amaya can fly!" I heard Ayami say and I landed a blow to the man's shoulder and I felt the crunch of bone as it snapped from the pressure. Sano came running behind me and jumped and kicked a few in the face. Kenshin was behind him blocking a few wooden swords and then jumped slicing the boards and some of the men's hair. I jumped back down in front of them and slammed the blunt side into one's stomach while they were still in shock. He doubled over in pain and as the other turned to hit me I quickly used an open palm and smashed it into his jaw causing him to fall on his back. As I turned I saw that Kenshin took care of the last one. Kenshen turned to face the only man left standing and I stared up at him. A bit of hatred fueled me and it took a lot of will power not to jump up there and beat his face in right there. "Senryouyama, I believe it was." Kenshin said calmly. How he could stay so calm was beyond me. "I want to ask you one thing. Why do you want to get rid of Toramaru that much?" "Because guys like him are disgraces to our Hamakaze Stable." Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly. "I am asking for the real reason." I snickered. "Probably afraid Toramaru was better than him in more ways than one." I muttered and Sano tried not to laugh. The man caught in his lie ran down the steps trying to defend himself. "Don't get me wrong, your opponent is Toramaru." Yahiko told him not to be so reckless. "No I really think he can win a battle against this loser any day. He just needs a little confidence is all," I said and smiled over at the man. Kaoru agreed. "Toramaru was amazing when he protected me. Toramaru, you can do it if you put your mind to it!" He began to degrade himself and I sighed. If only he had some self-esteem he'd do great! "Toramaru I will take you on any day. But do you have enough courage to?" The two young girls began to cheer for him and I smirked. Kaoru got annoyed by his lack of confidence and pinched Toramaru on his butt and began to scold him. That was all it took as he decided to give it a try. The fight was short but it was amazing. Toramaru beat him quickly and Sano was in total shock. "I'm pretty impressed." He said and Kenshin just smiled. Suddenly another man joined us and spoke directly to Senryouyama. He lectured the fallen wrestler for his foolishness and it was glorious. I love seeing men like him being put into their place. "Could it be that Toramaru is actually that strong?" Yahiko asked. "When he was thrown down by Senryouyama the other day he showed amazing flexibility by spontaneously avoiding that pinwheel. When he threw aside that stone lantern to protect Miss Kaoru he also showed amazing power. He sure is of a fine caliber that he is. Though he doesn't seem to see it himself." Kenshin complimented and I nodded. "All he needed was a little push in the right direction." "Exactly what I had seen in him! That means there was no mistake in what I've seen in him," Kaoru cheered and Toramaru continued to stare in shock. "Well it's a shame that he's such a wimp." Sano commented. His master turned to the man and offered him to come back to the stables. "T-thank you very much, Master!" He looked as if he was going to cry from joy. I was happy for him. The master turned to Senryouyama and a frown contorted his features. "If you have the honor of an ozeki in the ring, you will lend your strength to Toramaru to repay for your sins. What do you think?" Kenshin said walking closer to Senryouyama. I wouldn't want this mans help now to tell you the truth, but that's Kenshin for you. Always taking the high road. "T-then you are willing to forgive Senryouyama for his sin?" The master asked in shock. "I think it's better for Toramaru as well. Sumo is like fighting. You need a worthwhile opponent to become stronger." Sano said coming closer. Toramaru got down on all fours in front of Senryouyama. "S-senior. I'm going to try my best one more time! So I give you my best regards!" I was happy to see this work out, but personally I wouldn't forgive this jerk for everything he's done to poor Toramaru.

The two wrestlers and their master had left us not long after and we had returned back to the dojo. As the days passed by I myself seemed to be a little more peaceful. Occasionally I'd sleep in Kenshin's room just so I wouldn't dream, and luckily I was always the first one awake or that would be a very awkward morning conversation. Kenshin and I were blindfolded and playing with Ayami And Suzume trying to catch the two when we heard a voice. It was Toramaru. Kenshin and I removed the blindfolds and I waved. "Don't tell me you ran from the stables." Yahiko said and Toramaru smiled. "Oh no, I'm doing my best. I came here today to bring some rice. I bought it with the money I saved, to say thank you for taking care of me." Kenshin tried to take the barrels but fell over. I began laughing at him and helped him stand. The others mocked him and I couldn't help but agree. Then again those barrels were quite heavy. "Would you like to stay for dinner Toramaru?" I asked and he nodded. "That would be wonderful thank you." He said and I nodded. Toramaru took the two barrels from Kenshin who was still on the ground and carried them into the kitchen for me. I stood over Kenshin and held out my hand. "Come on you lazy bum and help me make dinner." I said with a smile. He took it and stumbled to his feet. Once he recovered his footing we walked into the kitchen. I got straight to work on cooking I began cooking some curry while Kenshin started on rice. While that was cooking I started making tonkatsu. Occasionally I'd have him find me an ingredient or stir the curry for me but I did most of the work. I was staring into the fire with a smile, to think we can live like this for as long as we want? We could stay in a place that just seems so much like home. "You're quite happy today." Kenshin commented breaking me from my thoughts. "Just a bit yes." I nodded and checked to see if the curry was done. I put out the fire and checked on the tonkatsu. Everything was done and I handed Kenshin the curry pot. "Now help me bring the food out." He nodded and helped me set everything. I had made a lot considering how many guests we had and the pots were kind of heavy. When everything was finished we called for the others to join us. "Wow this looks great!" Toramaru yelled sitting down next to me. "Thank you, eat as much as you want I made plenty." I said and everyone began digging in. The room was full of conversation and I didn't take part in much of it. "Aunty Amaya, one day I'm going to learn to cook just like you!" Ayami said to me and I laughed. "Alright Ayami, I guess I'm going to have some competition then." Yahiko snickered. "Yeah, because Kaoru will never be this good." She punched him in the head and I laughed. "You know Kaoru I could always write down recipes for you to fallow so you can try making this." Her eyes widened and filled with tears. "You'd do that for me?" I nodded. "Sure why not? It'll give me less work to do." I joked and she started thanking me over and over. As the dinner finished there was nothing left. "I'll clean up Amaya, you can take a rest." Kaoru said and I thanked her. Toramaru left thanking us for the meal and I sat out on the deck. The sun was just beginning to set. Sano took a seat next to me and had a smirk on his face. "You know you've been really smiley lately." He said and I looked over at him. "I've just been a bit happier that's all." I said and his smirk grew. "Is that because you've been staying in Kenshin's room lately?" He asked and my jaw dropped. "How did you know about that?" I asked and he leaned back onto the deck. "Saw you leaving his room this morning. So you two have been a bit busy huh?" He asked and my face turned redder than Kenshin's hair. "No! No it's nothing like that!" I defended and turned my back to him. "I just sleep better when he's around." He laughed. "Sure, is that because he tires you out?" I stood and punched him in the face. "SANO YOU ARE SUCH A PIG!" I exclaimed and he rubbed his sore cheek and a bruise had already begun to form. "I'm going to my room." I muttered and left Sano to be alone. While walking I saw Kaoru so I stopped her. "Where do you keep your stationary? I'll start writing the recipes for you." I said with a smile. "Oh, I'll go get them and bring them to you." She ran off and I walked back into my room. After a few minutes of waiting she came back with everything I'd need. I thanked her and decided to start writing. It was a task that took me all night.


End file.
